My Words On Paper
by Rusher19
Summary: No siempre te das cuenta cuando te has enamorado, no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes guardados. Aunque una cosa es segura, por esa persona harías cualquier cosa.. Una gira se acerca, amigos, sentimientos descubiertos, peleas, risas, momentos inolvidables. Todo eso en unos cuantos meses, lograran estar juntos?... Mi primer Jarlos espero que les guste C: y Kogan *w*
1. Prologo

Prologo

No siempre te das cuenta cuando te has enamorado, no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes guardados.

Aunque una cosa es segura, por esa persona harías cualquier cosa, por mas insignificante que sea, pero algunas veces el miedo te traiciona, ni siquiera pueden salir aquellas palabras que tanto deseas y terminas traicionando al corazón.

Bueno no es mucho pero espero que les guste C: abra también un poco de Kogan *w*

si les gusto dejen Reviews si? xD


	2. La ultima vez

Hola! gracias por leer mi historia y dejar Review C:

Gracias a **I Love KL** que me adivo a escribir un Jarlos C:

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo .

Pov Carlos

Ya casi se acerca la fecha para comenzar el Tour de verano, esto va hacer increíble & con una gran amiga Victoria Justice. No puedo esperar para ver a nuestras fans y pasar tiempo con los chicos, en parte extrañare a mi familia eso es lo duro de las giras pero la fama tiene su costo…

-solo una semana! Primera parada Anfiteatro Gibson-creo que no era el único emocionado, también Logan.

-lo se..-comente mientras observaba como de lejos ella llegaba, aquella chica que gracias a Twitter se convirtió en algo mas que una amiga.

-hola chicos como están?-se acerco hacia mi y tomo mi mano, sentí aquel calor que proveída de su cuerpo, al contacto sonreí.

-todo bien-le comente sin dejar de verla.

-coff Logan sigue aquí! coff-se paro de el sofá y camino hacia donde se encontraba el televisor.

-lo se, donde esta James & Kendall?

-James esta con Halston no va a poner ir con nosotros a la gira & quiere pasar en tiempo que nos queda para estar con ella-un cosquilleo atravesó parte de mi cuerpo al mencionar el nombre de James como siempre, cosa que me extrañaba-kendall…amm la verdad no se, supongo que Logan debe de saber-me gire a si el para ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla, si bien no me imaginaba aquella reacción de mi amigo, solo fue un simple comentario.

-por que debería….sab..ber yo-tanto para mi como para Alexa nos confundió mas aquello.

-bueno se supone que el siempre se la pasa contigo-comento lo mas normal que puedo Alexa.

-claro…si…bueno yo…me tengo que ir, los dejare solos-tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta-nos vemos Alexa, Carlos-y sin mas salio tan rápido como pudo.

-eso fue extraño-susurro mientras que sus manos se enrollaban en mi cuello.

-mucho-dirigí mis manos hacia su cintura, para acércala mas a mi y poner así atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Pov James

Alguna vez han sentido que puede pasar algo que cambie totalmente tu vida, no importa el que o para que solo pasa. Mirando aquella ventada donde se veía toda la cuidad me di cuenta de que tenerla a ella a mi lado es la cosa mas hermosa que me puedo haber pasado, gire mi vista para observarla.

-en que tanto piensas amor-su voz es aquello que tanto me encanta de ella, una de las cosas que me enamoran de ella.

-en que te quiero demasiado-ella sonrío y puede notar que sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas-te voy a extrañar mucho-no puede evitar que mi voz sonara algo triste pues el echo de no verla en unos cuantos meses me dejaba algo mal.

-veras que se pasaran rápido y yo también te voy a extrañar demasiado-se acurruco un poco mas en mi pecho-le diré a Carlos que te vigile bien-pude notar que en su voz avía ciertos celos, jamás me fijaría en alguien quien no fuera ella, y claro le pediría a Carlos ese favor pues ella bien sabe que Carlos es con el que siempre estoy aparte de Kendall, Logan y Dustin.

-no necesito que me vigilen, solo necesito que mi novia confíe en mi-hice un puchero.

-confío en ti

-claro

-no me crees cierto?

-si te creo-me acerque a ella para darle un beso, me gustaba verla enojada, era algo lindo de ver. Volví a mirar hacia la ventada algo me decía, que cosas grandes iban a pasar, lo que me preguntaba era si esto cambiara mi vida como alguna cambio cuando conocí a Halston, pero sabia que solo las respuestas iban a llegar a su debido tiempo.

La vida juega como ella quiera, solo nosotros sabremos sacar bien nuestras cartas, el destino no esta escrito y cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado C:

& Gracias por leerla pronto nos leeremos xD es raro decir eso jajaja


	3. El comienzo de todo?

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo lamento subirlo después del tiempo que prometí abajo explico por que xD

Sin mas disfrútenlo C:

Cap 2

Pov Carlos

El día al fin llego estaba demasiado feliz ecepto por algo, Alexa no puedo venir con nosotros pues tiene que grabar escenas para una nueva película. Ya tenia todas mis cosas listas la tome y salí por la puerta de mi casa, tome un taxi que me llevara al estudio donde hay nos esperaría el bus, cuando llegue ya se encontraba James y Victoria que conversaban tranquilamente y se sonreían de ves en cuando, cada que el sonríe no puedo evitar yo sonreír supongo que su risa es algo contagiosa.

-Que hay chicos?-hable una vez que estuve junto a ellos.

-Carlos! llegaste-Vic se me abalanzo en un abrazo amistoso, cosa que me hizo sonreír llevamos tiempo conociéndonos tanto como para llevarnos así.

-Hola-hablo James con su voz suave y amable, no podía faltar esa sonrisa que adornada siempre su rostro.

-no han llegado los demás?-dije mientras miraba alrededor.

-no, ya sabes como es Logan siempre llega tarde y te puesto que Kendall paso por el-comento James en un tono de burla, bueno esos son mis amigos.

-Dus fue por unas donas y café-señalo Vic asía la cafetería que se encontraba a una cuantas calles.

-dudo mucho que sean para nosotros-los 3 reímos, 20 minutos después llegaron Kendall y Logan, venían algo serios cosa que me preocupo ellos nunca actúan así a menos que sea algo serio, peor a un no se hablaban….mire a James quien también se encontraba confundido o eso creo, mire sus ojos en repuesta alguna pero solo pude observarlos como siempre suelo hacerlo….que abra pasado con Logan y Kendall en el camino?...

Pov Kendall

No quería abrir mis ojos sabia que era muy temprano y de verdad quería seguir en mi cama, no encontraba las fuerzas como para hacerlo y la verdad ni siquiera quería pensarlas….Mierda! ya encontré las fuerzas hoy comienza el tour, tome una toalla del armario y me metí a la ducha, necesitaba despertarme rápido, una vez salí me vestí rápido, tome mis cosas, tome el primer taxi que vi y pedí que me llevaran a casa de Logan que por cierto tenia que pasar por el.

Llevaba media hora tocando su puerta….nada…le marque como 10 veces y que paso…nada, casi rompo su puerta! Toque una vez mas comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que se abrió la bendita puerta solo para dejar salir a una mujer muy atractiva por cierto…que digo… que hace ella aquí? detrás de ella venia un somnoliento Logan, despeinado con solo unos pantalones y una cuantas marcas en su cuello….algo dentro de mi comenzó a encogerse, la rabia comenzó a subir por todo mi cuerpo…pero porque?! Así ya se recordé por que Logan me gusta.

-dame 10 minutos!-salio disparado asía adentro dejándome hay solo con mi enojo…..ver aquella chica salir de su casa….no soy estupido claro que se lo que paso. Me senté en la horilla de calle tratando de entender esto, es obvio que nada sucederá entre nosotros, tal vez debería buscar a alguien que de verdad le importe-listo lo la…..-.

-lo lamentas?! Tu no eres quien tubo que esperar mas de 30 minutos para que tu amigo te abriera, pero claro el señor disfrutando de la vida no!-sin mas pare otro taxi me subí en el y luego Logan al cual ignore todo el camino…..

Pov James

Sabia que era mala opción que Kendall fuera por Logan, como si no lo conociera pobre de mi amigo, estar enamorado es difícil y mas si vez a aquella persona con alguien mas, claro que Kendall ni se que no esta enamorado de el que solo le gusta y se le pasara lo cual dudo mucho, me acerque a Kendall quien se encontraba platicando con Dustin.

-hey! Podemos hablar-Dustin se fue a otro lado con su café y donas xD

-que ocurre?-es muy difícil a ser enojar a Kendall y cuando lo esta es mejor dejarlo pero necesitaba hablar con el.

-creo que esa seria mi pregunta-comente tranquilo observando de lejos a Carlos y Logan, por alguna razón hace rato no podía dejar de darme vueltas ciertas cosas….

-tu que crees-dijo con un tono irónico que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-tu tienes la culpa, siempre quieres estar con el atente a las consecuencias…-suspire-creí que dijiste que se te pasaría-.

-así va a ser-tomo su mochila y subió al autobús, alce mis manos en rendición es mejor que se le pase el enojo.

-hablaste con Kendall?-me gire rápido al escuchar una voz detrás mío, era Logan que no tenia buena cara, a lado de el estaba Carlos….Carlos, Carlos, Carlos…..era lo único que pensé todo la semana que no lo vi, no lo llame no escuche su voz por una semana, no estuve con el una semana…..solo veía aquellas fotos que a cada rato en subía a Instamgram…..

-James!-mire una mano que se agitaba frente a mi era la de Carlos, por que me puse a pensar en todo eso?

-aaa no digo si-sacudí mi cabeza para regresar bien a la realidad.

-te dijo por que se enojo conmigo?-pregunto Logan desesperado en su mirada pude ver que de verdad quería saber y no le podía decir la verdad.

-no ya sabes cuando se enoja es mejor dejarlo tranquilo solo le dije que se calmara-odia mentirle pero no tenia otra opción, suspiro y asintió luego se subió al autobús con Vic y Dus.

-deberíamos arreglar esto no crees?-dijo Carlos con un tono preocupado.

-es mejor no meternos en esto, tiene que resolverlo ellos mismos-.

-tienes razón-dijo resignado hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de algo….

-y Alexa-.

-no pudo venir, ya sabes el trabajo-.

-oh ya entiendo, creo que los 2 estaremos solos-comete mientras caminábamos asía la puerta del bus.

-no tenemos mutuamente-comento sonriente.

Los 2 sabían que aquel cometario solo fue amistoso, lo que ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta fue que les gusto….mas de lo que debía.

Una cosa puede pasar a otra pero todo toma su tiempo, las mejore cosas pasan cuando uno es paciente y espera.

Espero le halla gustado...Gracias a HikariXrossRushLove, danrusherboy, YaoiLover143 y aI Love KL que me alientan a seguir :D

se supodia que debia subir el cap el lunes pero tuvo un problemas con la escuela y mi mano me la lastime :C

en fin si le gusto dejen sus Reviews y nos leeremos pronto

-Cinthya


	4. Confusiones

Creo que este es el mas largo que eh echo xD

gracias por leer mi historia y dejar sus Reviews C:

bueno ya sin mas...

Cap3

Pov James

Una vez que todo llegamos subimos al autobús que nos llevaría a varios lugares para relajarnos y luego así poder ir a la prueba de sonido al Anfiteatro Gibson para mas tarde nuestro primer concierto del nuevo Tour, pero antes de aquello algunas personas tenia que arreglar sus problemas…..con eso me refiero a Kendall y Logan .

Dentro del bus se sentía la tensión del momento cada quien tratando de evitarla a toda costa pero los esfuerzos eran en vanos, mantenía una charla tranquila con Dus cosas triviales pero podía notar claramente que Logan y Kendall trataban de evitar miradas y como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, claro que quien mas trataba de hacer eso era Kendall.

-esto me esta comenzado a fastidiar-murmuro en voz baja Dustin.

-lo se tenemos que hacer algo….-.

-pero no podemos hacer parada ya-gire mi vista asía el confundido.

-de que hablas tu?-dije con voz algo rara.

-que tengo hable y ya me fastidie no hay nada aquí que me guste-cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza era lógico de esperarse de el, me levante de la pequeña mesa y fui con Carlos….mientras caminaba mi mente comenzó a funcionar en las muchas maneras en la que podía ayudar a 2 de mis mejores amigos.

-hey!-dije en voz un poco baja una vez que estuve lo suficiente cerca de el.

-James!-dijo con un tono vez alegre, y con una linda sonrisa en aquel rostro-vamos tomate una foto conmigo si?-su voz era un poco infantil eh hizo un puchero muy tierno.

-de acuerdo-jamás me podía negar a cada cosa que el me pedía….saco su celular, me acerque a el para pasar un brazo por sus hombros los 2 sonreímos y Carlos tomo la foto.

-te diste cuenta?-echo una mirada rápido en una dirección que yo no pude ver

-de que hablas-comente confundido.

-de Kendall y Logan….

-oh si, sabes pensándolo bien debemos hacer algo-lo mire a los ojos sus lindos ojos cafés, el asintió.

Teníamos pensado ir a un parque de diversiones antes de la prueba de sonido así fue, a pesar de que 2 de mis mejores amigos estaban enojados no la pudimos pasar en grande, Carlos, Victoria, Dustin y yo quedamos en que después del concierto pondríamos en acción nuestro plan. La prueba de sonido estuvo estupenda no faltan las risas, los cometarios algo tontos, conversaciones sin sentido y una que otras tontería de parte de todos, es como nos gusta ser así seriamos a un cuando les moleste a otras personas.

Ni se diga del concierto fue asombroso no hay palabras para describir tener el apoyo de todos nuestros fans, siempre damos lo mejor de nosotros es lo único que importa darle todo el amor como ellos nos lo dan a nosotros, ya había acabado el concierto me encontraba dirigiéndome a mi camerino, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza caminada distraído….choque con alguien y caímos al suelo yo arriba de esa persona, si me dolió mucho.

-lo lamento venia en mi celu….-reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, alce mi vista y era el.

-Carlos? lo siento yo venia…y no vi...-la cercanía en la que estábamos me puso algo nervioso y la verdad no sabia ni que decía.

-yo también venia algo…amm…distraído-pude notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, a un nos encontrábamos en el suelo, reí un poco supongo que de los nervios pero luego le sonreí como siempre sonrío solo para el, me correspondió la sonrisa. (tipo Kendall y Lucy en Big Time Returns xD)

-James?

-Si

-estas…amm…-rie un poco.

-oh claro lo ciento- me levante con sigilo y me sobe un poco mi estomago, tome la mano de Carlos para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

-que tanto hacías en ese celular, de verdad deberías despegarte un ratito del el-dije en broma, el me dio un puñetazo en el brazo no muy fuerte claro, solo reí por su actitud.

-tu deberías dejar de pensar se te quemara el cerebro uno de estos días-comento en tono divertido, lo fulmine con la mirada,

-sabes eso….no es gracioso-dije en un tono fingido de estar serio pero luego los 2 al mismo tiempo nos soltamos a reír.

-lo es si no, no te estuvieras riendo no-pase un brazo por su hombre y quise tirarlo al suelo pero no podía, el puso sus brazos por mi cintura-que sucede el enano no puede…..-mejor me callo para la otra xD.

-a quien llamas enano?-dijo con tono victorioso me había tirado como? Quien sabe.

-eso no te quita lo enano-me fulmino con la mira ahora yo reía en el suelo.

-vamos tenemos una amistad que arreglar-me jalo del brazo hacia la salida donde estaba el bus, espero que el plan funcione y todo quede bien si no los golpeare.

Pov Logan

No estuvo tal mal este día bueno lo único que me gusto fue el concierto fue asombroso, claro que Kendall ni una mirada, ni nada absolutamente nada de parte de el, no entiendo por que se enojo, que hice para que se pusiera así, la verdad fue una reacción exagerada la que tomo en la mañana o bueno no tanto también yo tuve la culpa pero necesitaba olvidar aquel dolor que llevo y la única madera que se me ocurrió fue liberar todo con Natalia. Decide dejar a un lado con eso si el no me quería hablar yo no iría como un perrito tras el pero bien sabia que tarde o temprano lo aria, continúe mandando mensajes por mi celular solo para despejar mi mente, estaba yo solo en el bus tranquilo, pero no duro mucho llega primero James y Carlos seguidos de Victoria, Dustin y por ultimo Kendall. Ignore a todos absolutamente todos, me fui a la parte trasera del bus donde nadie me viera. Cerca de casi una hora el bus paro mire por una pequeña ventada pero no alcance a distinguir en donde estábamos así que preferí no darle importancia tal vez Dustin tenia habla y para eso pararon.

-Logan! Estamos en la playa vamos-fije mi vista en quien llegaba a molestarme pero era Victoria así que no me moleste mucho.

-no tengo ganas Vic-me recosté en una de las camas que se encontraba ahí y mire mi celular de nuevo, sentí como la cama se hundía bajo otro peso y un suspiro.

-no seas malo, vamos te divertirás…necesitas despejar tu menta anda si?-hizo que quitara mi vista del aparato para verla tenia un puchero y ojos se suplica suspire rendido, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

-vamos-sonrío complacida me tomo del brazo y me arrastro así afuera, era una noche hermosa no podía negarlo, el sonido del mar relajaba, Vic me volvió a jalar hacia donde estaban todos divirtiéndose.

-ahora!-todo paso tan rápido que solo pude sentir como aplaste a alguien contra la arena, cuando alce mi vista vi correr a todos menos Kendall, tan rápido como subieron arrancaron el bus

-vendremos por ustedes como en 2 horas!-grito Carlos, vendremos?...oh no es cierto juro que me las pagaran! Me levante rápido y efectivamente el estaba ahí con una gran mirada de enojo, esto no puede ser pero, se para sacudiéndose la arena que tenia, si en no me habla yo tampoco, trate de ignorarlo por unos 10 minutos pero no funciono cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, comenzó a caminar.

-a donde vas?-dije con voz algo alta pues ya se encontraba lejos de donde yo estaba, no me contesto siguió caminando, no yo no voy a seguirlo que haga lo que quiera, no podía hacer eso Mierda! Me odio me pare de donde estaba y comencé a seguirlo-es enserio a donde crees que mas? No hay nada aquí yo no conozco esta playa y de seguro tu tampoco será mejor que esperemos a que vengan por nosotros-camine junto a el pero me seguí ignorando-que hice eh? Lamento si te hice esperar, lamento si no te abrí antes pero creo que exageraste las cosas-se paro en seco no me di cuenta hasta unos segundos después, cuando lo mire me arrepentí de verdad estaba MUY molesto.

-SABES NO ME MOLESTE POR ESO! Quieren que arreglemos las cosas bien-cerro los ojos, se apretó en tabique de la nariz para tranquilizarse, a que se refería con "no me moleste por eso* no me lo iba a decir estaba mas que claro, cuando abrió sus ojos pude ver en aquellos orbes verdes que ya estaba algo mejor-lo siento creo que esta mañana me levante con el pies izquierdo-de verdad es un maldito bipolar, se sentó en la arena mirando así la enorme luna que se asoma por aquella hermosa noche.

-olvidemos todo que te parece-jamás me podía resistir a todo aquello siempre trataba de alguna madera estar bien con el, siempre con el.

-de acuerdo-giro su cara así mi y me regalo esa sonrisa que tanto añoraba desde la mañana, me senté junto a el y pase mi brazo por su hombro, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro aspirando su delicioso olor.

-amigos?-trate de sonar lo mas normal al decir eso.

-amigos-me volvió o sonreír pero pude ver como su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Por mas que Kendall le costara aceptar, lo hizo de mala madera, sabia que nada podía ocurrir nada entre el y Logan, pero tanto su cabeza como su corazón le daban un poco de esperanzas, tal vez solo tal vez Logan sentí algo por el…..

De verdad eran tan ciegos los 4 que no se daban cuenta de nada? Si supongo que si.

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo.**

**gracias a todos los que leen mi novela y los que me ayudan a seguir C:**

**-cinthya **


	5. Confesión

Tarde pero aquí esta el capitulo C:

espero lo disfruten

Cap 4

Pov Carlos

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas del tour a un nos quedan muchas semanas mas, pero todo a sido raro han cambiado mucho las cosas entre James, Logan y Kendall, no se exactamente que sea pero siento que nuestra amistad depende de un hilo bueno eso yo solo lo siento con James.

Hay cosas que me extrañan y me dejan pensando durante horas, cuales eran esas cosas simple: cada que el se me acera una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que el da, no puedo evitar sentir esa necesidad de estar cerca de el, eran tantas cosas que no sabia por que las sentía.

Mientras volvía a pesar en todo aquello mi celular vibro en mi pantalón lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de Alexa, en cada mensaje que me vio no le preste mucho atención que digamos, últimamente no le presto mucha atención a lo que sea o quien sea (ecepto James xD)

-Carlos!-di un respingo y deje caer el celular del susto, me voltee molesto por que sabia quien era.

-que quieres Logan-comente un poco molesto, recogí mi celular del suelo cuando me alce Logan ya estaba parado justo frente mío con una sonrisa de burla en la cara, lo ignore y seguí caminado por los pasillos del hotel en el que nos encontramos.

-vamos no te enojes Carlos-comenzó a caminar manteniendo el mismo paso que yo-de verdad necesito hablar con alguien-hablo con tono serio, voltee mi vista hacia el.

-que sucede?-me detuve al igual que el.

-es que-se paso una mano por su cabello-yo…bueno-asentí para que continuara-sabes es algo difícil de confesar…..-.

-oh vamos! Que tan difícil puede ser-.

-no tienes idea-.

-me dirás o no-.

-hay de acuerdo te diré, estoy…..-a punto estaba a punto de decirme lo que fuera a decirme (osea como xD) cuando llego Victoria

-chicos donde estaban los hemos buscado-mire a Logan para decirle que mejor en otro momento habláramos.

-ya sabes paseando por hay-comento Logan se acerco a ella al igual que yo.

-bueno vamos a desayunar que me muero de hable-.

-ese debería de ser Logan o Dustin-sentí un leve golpe en la cabeza seguido de risas.

Hay estaba otra vez esas emociones que me invaden cuando estoy cerca de el, de verdad no entiendo que sucede conmigo antes no me pasaba esto, ahora es diferente las cosas son diferentes, como es posible que muchas cosas cambiaran en tan solo 2 semanas. Mire sus ojos de nuevo tratando de descifrar algo lo que sea que siento lo único que conseguí fue perderme en aquellos ojos avellanos, brillantes y calidos.

-piss…piss Carlos…Carlos..piss-susurro Logan molesto me gire en su dirección.

-que sucede-James y Vic estaba hablando Dus y Ken estaban en lo suyo por que nadie se dio cuenta.

-no puedo callarlo mas tu eres el único que me puede ayudar-.

-oye ya me estas comenzando a asustar-.

-no es nada grave….creo-y de nuevo otra vez.

-oye Logan verdad que Kendall es un idiota-vi como Kendall le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, todos reímos.

-pues si yo digo-.

-hey! Creí que me defenderías, gracias eh-.

-no hay de que además es una de las cosas que te gustan de mi-sonrio de lado con arrogancia, no se si fue mi imaginación o Kendall se sonrojo y Dustin soltó una risita.

-de que tanto hablan ustedes-por que su voz podría reconocerla en cualquier lado.

-de que a Kendall le gustan muchas cosas de Logan-comento con burla Dustin recibiendo otro golpe de parte de Kendo.

-que lindos Kogan-todo el desayudo nos la pasamos molestando a Kogan por pura diversión.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar cada uno agarro su rumbo, quería estar con James pero necesitaba pensar, y buscar a Logan la curiosidad me comía vivo como dicen la tercera es la vencida creo que para mi no solo se aplica en esto, bueno creo que no es el momento en el que deba pensar mejor trate de buscar a Logan, no estaba en el lobby, no en el gimnasio, ni en el pequeño bar del hotel solo me quedaba la habitación que compartía con Kendall tome el elevador iba casi vacío, por lo que solo hizo unas cuantas paradas, no se encontraba tampoco hay en donde diablos se metió? Cerré la puerta y di media vuelta solo para ver a Logan caminado en dirección hacia mi

-hay estas donde estabas metido-dije mientras me cercaba a el.

-lo siento solo quería despejar mi mente-sonrío.

-bien ya me dirás que sucede o no-el asintió.

-pero ya van 2 veces que nos interrumpen y de verdad necesito decírtelo-me tomo del brazo y me jalo a un armario de suministros que estaba cerca, era un espacio un tanto pequeño pero cabían 2 personas un poco apretadas pero cabían, había unas cuantas escobas y muchas cosas para hacer limpieza, encendí la luz y entre delante de Logan.

-dudo que aquí nos interrumpan que pasa-.

-bueno la cosa es así, prométeme 2 cosas-.

-depende-me cruce de brazos.

-por favor-puso sus 2 manos juntas y su mira de perro apaleado.

-bien lo prometo-dije resignado.

-ok la primera después de que le lo diga prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos que esto no cambiara nada-que promesa es esa.

-Logan no importa que pase siempre seremos mejores amigos lo prometo-le dije con la voz mas sincera que puede el me sonrío-cual es la 2-.

-que no le dirás nada a nadie de lo que salga aquí-.

-no confías en mi?-.

-si pero promételo-.

-si lo prometo pero ya al grano me estas matando de la curiosidad-se puso nervioso y respiro varias veces.

-estoy….-comenzaba a enfadarme, cerro los ojos tomo aire-estoy enamorado de Kendall desde que lo conocí-wuuaoo! Como dijo? Parpadee un par de veces por la sorpresa, el me miraba esperando que dijera algo.

-aahh….no me esperaba esto pero supongo que ya lo sospechaba-y era verdad tal vez en la forma como se llevan o como se miran-por que creíste que ya no seriamos amigos-.

-la razón era obvia no?-.

-si si ya y le diras….?-el abrió sus ojos muy grande

-que?! Estas loco claro que no!-.

-no grites-.

-lo lamento, esto es incomodo creo que mejor salimos-estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando siento que alguien mas la abrió, cuando alce mi vista puede ver uno ojos avellanas…..

**Que para?! hay dios **

**Si les gusto dejen sus Reviews y gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia **

**Cinthya C:**


	6. Sucesos inesperados Parte I

Este capitulo decidí hacerlo en 2 partes

espero lo disfruten C:

Gracias por todo

Cap 5

Pov Carlos

-no grites-.

-lo lamento, esto es incomodo creo que mejor salimos-estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando siento que alguien mas la abrió, cuando alce mi vista puede ver uno ojos avellanas…..

-Ja…James-vi como su mirada se obscureció.

-que hacían los dos hay adentro?-dijo con voz algo molesta?

-na..nada-comente algo nervioso.

-solo estábamos…amm platicando-dijo Logan como si nada.

-en un armario?-alzo una ceja.

-si..no has escuchado que es bueno hablar en lugares cerrados ayuda aa..aa-no sabia que decir ni se que estoy diciendo.

-aaa mejorar el oído-concluyo Logan, James hizo una cara algo graciosa.

-y por que estabas gritando-refiriéndose a Logan.

-yo?..no para nada-.

-aja si claro como sea-se limito a caminar en dirección a la habitación que compartía conmigo, voltee a mirar a Logan que también tenia la misma cara de confusión que la mía. Decidimos mejor irnos cada quien a un lugar diferente sabia que era mala opción ir a la habitación, no sabia por que James se enojo…..

Pov James

Que demonios hacían en un armario y los 2 juntos?! Bueno a mi que me interesa verdad es su vida no la mía, por supuesto que esconden algo no soy tonto además a mi que a quien debería preocuparle es a Kendall no a mi, y Carlos bueno el hay dios que me sucede con el, tanto son la cosas que me gustan de el que no se, obviamente no me puse celoso cuando los vi a los 2 en el armario solo fue que hoy no fue mi día (solito se delata el James xD), por que esa voz me recorre todo el cuerpo, por que esa piel morena me hace querer pasar mis manos por ella, por que su sonrisa me alegra, por esa personalidad de el me hace sentir algo asía el, por que tengo ganas de tomarlo por la cintura y pegarlo a mi para nunca dejarlo ir, por que esos ojos cafés me dejan hipnotizado, me dejan sin aliento no pienso con claridad y la mas grande tentación de todo de el: sus labios, carnosos y rosados no puedo evitar mirarlos y tener ganas de b…..hey Maslow que te sucede! Por que piensas esas cosas por un hombre y peor tu mejor amigo! Se supone que tu estas con Halston y la amas y te gusta no Carlos! creo que pasar mucho tiempo con el no es bueno, vamos que digo adoro pasar mi tiempo con el, hablar, reír, contarnos todo lo que nos pasa estando juntos o no, tomarnos fotos, leer juntos lo que nos manden nuestros fans por Twitter.

Pero no debo sacarme todo esto de la cabeza, no es correcto ni posible, el tiene a Alexa y yo Halston, pero mierda! Me sigo preguntando que hacia con Logan en un armario de suministros cuando bien si querían hablar pudieron hacerlo en el pasillo no en un lugar donde casi no cabían.

Me puse boca abajo en la cama y suspire esto no es bueno, todo se complico cuando comenzó la gira, pero hemos estado juntos en las giras pasadas como es que esto no sucedió antes eh por que ahora?….. y si estoy…..no no no que ni se me ocurra esa absurda idea claro que no! Creo que necesito un psicólogo tal vez es el estrés que me causa todo esto yo que se…sentí como algo vibro en mis pantalones y supe que era mi celular, no me moleste es ver quien era.

-Hola-dije cortante y molesto.

-Hola amor, estas bien? Te escucho molesto-tan notorio era!

-Halston! No estoy bien solo cansado ya sabes-trate de que mi voz sonora normal como siempre.

-solo llamaba para saber como estas, sabes te extraño-me di cuenta de algo y eso de verdad me asusto, siempre que hablaba con ella, sentía lindo, me gustaba hablar con ella yo era quien siempre la llamaba y le pregunta como esta, ahora es al revés, ahora dejo que ella hable y yo solo contesto con repuestas secas, esta no es la primera vez…

-sabes tengo que cortar-no sabia si me refería a la llamada o a otra cosa.

-si no te preocupes-dijo algo triste, no quería herirla pero estaba confundido y no sabia que sentir-te amo-dijo con tono dulce pero ahora ya no me provoca nada ese Te amo.

-….yo…también-no quería saber nada de nadie tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo que sentía ahora por Halston, por Carlos.

Primero ella haber cuando la conocí vi que era y es una chica dulce, simpática, cariñosa, te sabe escuchar y te demuestra un amor incondicional y es linda (no se si se así verdad jaja)aparte de ser entregada en su trabajo, su familia y en nuestra relación, creí que la amaba pero creo que solo la quiero.

Ahora el principal de mi problema y mis noches en vela Carlos:

Que puedo decir de el ah, comprensivo, gracioso, cariños, romántico, fiel, excelente amigo, novio, hermano, hijo, simpático, guapo, adicto al Instamgram, creativo, un loco por la limpieza, es muy inteligente, activo , nunca para de moverse, puede hacer muchas cosas a la vez, es de una mente abierta, aprovecha cada momento y oportunidad que se le presenta en la vida, a veces suele ser reservado, pero dice que solo con la persona correcta abrirá ese hermoso corazón que tiene, daría lo que fuera por que las personas que ama estén bien, es entregado completamente a su trabajo, ama cantar, ama a cada uno de nuestros fans son demasiadas cosas que mencionar y la verdad jamás terminaría.

Solo me queda una cosa por decir:

**Estoy enamorado de CARLOS PENA!**

JARLOS °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pov James

El resto de la tarde me la pase en el hotel que bueno que hoy y mañana son días libres, bueno eh progresado el día de hoy, descubrí sentimientos que apuesto que ya tenia desde hace mucho tiempo solo que no los vi hacia mi Carlos, acabo de decir mi Carlos? si creo que lo dije.

Ahora hay un problema mas o muchos, no creo que me corresponda, no pensaba decírselo, a un sigo de novio Halston, el sigue de novio con Alexa, dudo mucho que le guste y menos aun que sienta algo por mi, si se llega a enterar la disquera estamos muertos al igual si se llegan a enterar de Kendall, no se como se pongan nuestros fans o nuestras familias, sigo diciendo?, tiene que ser tan complicado…..si! acaba de empeorar, llego Carlos a la habitación, se veía lago triste quería preguntarle que tenia pero no! No por que haya descubierto que estoy enamorado de el quiere decirle que no siga enojado por lo de esta tarde.

El también se acostó en su cama y veía el techo, como lo se, claro lo estoy observado como se que lo eh echo siempre y como se que siempre lo are. Hacia ruidos algo extraños y hacían que riera pero me contuve sigo molesto y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, tal vez el pero no hoy no, así paso 1 hora hasta que se paro y se metió al baño para ducharse ya que se escuchaba como caía el agua, me imaginaba como el agua escurría por todo su cuerpo, como cada afortunada gota pasaba por cada centímetro de su piel morena aquella que tanto me encanta, sacudí mi cabeza una por que no debí pensar en eso, dos por que eso es indebido apenas descubrí sentimientos asía el y tercera y la mas grave algo comenzaba alzarse por mi entrepierna y dudo mucho que sean la figuras de mis boxers.

Trate de dormir pero no puede, solo me venían imágenes de mi y Carlos abrasados, tomándonos de las manos, acariciándonos, besándonos, muchas escenas y lugares diferentes. Gire mi vista para ver como dormía placidamente en aquella inmensa cama, a un dormido hace que sienta mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón se acerera, sienta mi lengua trabada….me destapo, me pare y camine lentamente hacia su cama, esta boca abajo pero con su hermosa cara apuntando así la cama donde se supone tengo que estar, me agacho y estoy tan cerca que siento su respiración alzo lentamente mi mano y acaricio despacio su sonrojada mejilla, tengo ganas de acercar mas mi rostro al suyo y depositar un beso pero se que no es correcto y dejo caer mi mano.

-podríamos vivir en un mundo diferente amor?-siento la tristeza, la melancolía y la desesperación, lo siento cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

**Bueno como ven me inspiro mejor a las altas horas de la madrugada xD**

**James ya admitió algo eh xD la otra parte estará mas interesante seguiré trabajando en ella son 4:36 am y no me interesa xD **

**mañana espero subir la segunda parte, gracias darme su apoyo...**

**Cinthya **


	7. Sucesos inesperados Parte II

Bueno aqui la segunda parte :3

espero les guste :D

°°°°°° la tarde de ese día °°°°°°

Pov Logan

Luego del pequeño incidente y se que James pensó cosas que no, me fui a mi habitación compartida con Kendo, estaba solo eso me alegro, creo que haberle dicho a alguien mi secreto me quito un peso de encima, debería decirle pero no puedo, no quiero que esto arruine todo lo que tenemos y menos lo por que tengo con: nuestra amistad.

Doy vueltas por toda la habitación pensando que hacer, de verdad quiero decírselo pero mierda no puedo, las cosas son muy complicadas creo que le pediré ayuda a Carlos, de cuando acá Logan Henderson tiene miedo, si voy a correr el riesgo lo tengo que hacer bien, sonrío hacia un futuro prometedor o eso es lo que me imagino, derepente llegan escenas a mi mente de que el podría rechazarme, doy un largo suspiro y termino cayendo en la primera silla que veo, por que? Me alegra que haya aparecido en mi vida eso jamás lo cambiaria por nada pero por que me tuve que enamorar de el.

No seas negativo Philip puede que el también sienta algo por ti, dudo mucho que esa vez solo se haya enojado por que no le abriste vio salir a un chica ardiente de tu casa piénsalo, maldita conciencia no tienes algo mejor que hacer deja de darme falsas esperanzas….agite mi cabeza de verdad soy un desastre.

-con quien tanto hablas tu-abrí mis ojos tanto como puede "por favor que no haya escuchado nada por favor"

-d..e..de que hablas-lo mire, por su cara puede darme cuenta que no escucho nada.

-llevo casi 5 minutos aquí y tu estabas muy perdido pensando supongo luego dijiste "soy un desastre"-lo ultimo trato de imitar mi voz se veía adorable haciendo eso, los 2 reímos yo mas bien solté una risa nerviosa.

-si es que creo que no traje algunas cosas de mi casa-se me daba bien eso de mentir a un que odio hacerlo.

-necesitas que te preste algo-dijo rápidamente, por que tenia que ser tan atento conmigo bueno lo es con todos pero mas conmigo.

-no es necesario gracias-le sonrío de lado y le guiño un ojo puedo ver como la sangre le sube por sus mejillas.

-ti..tienes ha..mbre-tartamudea, lo miro confundido por su cambio.

-pero acabamos….que va ya me dio hambre vamos-salimos hacia el restaurante que tenia el hotel, me encantaba estar a solas con el olvida todo lo demás solo podía concentrarme en el ojiverde que tenia enfrente sonriéndome como si fuera su persona favorita en el mundo, antes de que termine la gira se lo tengo que decir me lo prometo.

-Kendall-lo llame para tener su atención como si no la tuviera solo éramos el y yo, baje mis manos y las junte.

-sucede algo Logie-dijo sin dejar de comer, si saben que Kendall es un adicto a la comida orgánica no? xD

-me acabo de prometer algo y de verdad tu eres el único que me puede ayudar-el dejo de comer y me miro por unos segundos.

-en que te puedo ayudar?-volvió comer pero sin apartar la vista de mi cosa que me puso muy nervioso siempre que me mira me pone nervioso.

-no te puedo decir a un, pero pronto-el asintió y me sonrío mostrando sus hoyuelos y yo le correspondí- extraño verte del diario con tus gorros-comente con la voz mas tierna que pude eh incline mi cabeza a un lado imaginando como era antes.

De nuevo por segunda vez sus mejillas estaba rojas-yo también extraño usarlos-sus mejillas se volvieron a un mas rojas y su cometario me tomo por sorpresa-tu te vez muy guapo con esos sombreros que luego usas-el piensa que me veo guapo? Creo que ahora era yo quien estaba rojo, solo le regalo una sonrisa tímida y seguimos comiendo en un silencio para nada incomodo si no al contrario.

-que hacemos a hora-comente mientras salíamos del lugar.

-volvamos a nuestra habitación estoy cansado-me hace una cara de perrito y acepto no le puedo negar nada, llegamos y el en cuanto mío la cama se abalanzo asía ella.

-ven acuéstate conmigo-pidió mientras con sus manos golpeaba el espacio libre que queda en la gran cama, no lo pensé 2 veces eh hice lo que me pidió, me recosté junto a el los 2 miramos en techo de nuevo ese silencio para nada incomodo.

-Logie como le dirías a la persona que amas lo que sientes-soltó de repente dejándome por unos momentos desconcertado.

-yo…la verdad no lo se-luego lo obvio me llego-ya tienes a alguien?-comente triste, con miedo, celoso y enojado: triste por que alguien mas podía tener el amor que cuanto eh deseado que sea para mi, con miedo por perderlo y no tener mi oportunidad, celos por que solo quiero que sea mío y de nadie mas y enojo por que quien mierda lo ah enamorado.

-no…no amm claro que no-el alivio llego rápido a mi.

-entonces por que preguntas-.

-curiosidad solo no se, se me ocurrió-después de eso solo hablamos de cosas sin sentido como los 2 grandes amigos que somos, la verdad no me puede resistir cuando tenia la oportunidad de rosar mi mano con la suya, pasar mis manos por sus hombros o su cabello, lo amo como jamás eh amado a alguien y are lo que sea con tal de estar con el.

Pov Carlos

Abrí mis ojos de poco en poco recordando el sueño que tuve ayer fue un tato extraño y lo sentí muy real, tal vez estoy imaginado todo sacudí mi cabeza y me levante, bostece y me estire vi de reojo la cama de James y vi que a un seguía dormido quise ir a despertarlo pero no el esta enojado conmigo razón ni yo mismo se.

Me metí a bañar sentir el agua caliente siempre me ayuda a relajarme como los masajes que luego me da, suspire de verdad la extraño bueno cuando estoy con James no pienso en ella, que estoy diciendo, termine de bañarme y me puse unas bermudas, una playera mis tenis y mi gorra, tal vez salir yo solo sea buena idea pero primero quiero desayudar, baje y solo tome un jugo, unos waffles y ya eso fue tono, salí a dar una vuelta por hay solo quería despejar mi mente de todo. Iba mirando todo a mi alrededor por loco que suene algunas cosas me recordaban a James, decidí mejor que seria bueno buscar algo que llevarle a Alexa algo que le gustara pase por lo menos unas 2 horas buscando un regalo perfecto, pero solo encontré el regalo perfecto no para ella si no para el.

Estaba entre indeciso de si entrar o no a la tienda, termine entrando de todas maderas, mire de nuevo aquel pequeño objeto…..

-es un hermoso brazalete…..es para un amigo-giro mi vista a la encargada de aquella tienda.

-si me pareció muy lindo que precio tiene-volví mi vista asía el objeto es de plata, tiene como una cadena y una parte ancha donde tenia grabado "pelea por lo que quieres" era censillo pero hermoso.

-50 dólares-me sonrío amablemente.

-me lo llevo-dije con una sonrisa, la encargada tomo el brazalete y lo guardo en una pequeña cajita negra y luego en una pequeña bolsa de compra, le di en dinero y salí de hay con una gran sonrisa, cuando se le pase a James el enojo se lo daré, estuve otro rato dando vueltas por hay pero me aburrí es mejor salir con tus amigos, decidí volver al hotel tome un taxi que me llevara pues de tanto caminar me canse.

Cuando llegue fui directo al ascensor, llegue al piso donde esta nuestra habitación camine abrí la puerta, pensé que estaría aquí pero estaba completamente sola la habitación guarde el brazalete en un lugar donde James no lo pueda ver, salí de hay tenia hambre ya era casi de noche o mas bien ya era de noche, cuando llegue de nuevo al ascensor lo vi caminado a este, nuestros ojos hicieron contacto los 2 sonreímos no podemos pasar mucho tiempo peleados, llego hasta mi pero ninguno dijo nada solo esperamos a que llegara el ascensor, no se si fue buena surte o no pero venia vacío, los 2 entramos.

-lo lamento-dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, luego reímos por lo ocurrido.

-por que te disculpas-dijo el.

-no se me pareció lo correcto-en ese instante el ascensor se detuvo, mire a James el solo se encogió de hombros.

-no te preocupes tal vez no tarde en avanzar de nuevo-me sonrío para tranquilarme y la verdad funciono.

-espero-comente mientras veía asía otro lado-si no que haremos-.

-podemos llamar a alguno de los chicos y que nos ayude-saco su celular y yo hice lo mismo.

-sin señar genial!-vi como se reía.

-que te dan miedo los elevadores-reí fuerte y yo lo mire.

-ya no estas molesto-dije bajito y bajando la mira.

-por eso lo lamento no se por que me enoje, me perdonas-dijo con voz dulce y arrepentida, alce mi vista para verlo a los ojos, no me di cuenta que se acerco estábamos demasiado cerca y cuando alce mi cara créenme que hasta podía besarlo.

-si..-dije nervioso no solo por la cercanía si no por como me mira, veía mis labios y luego a mi no sabia que hacer, de un momento para otro el comenzó a inclinarse un poco mas asía abajo…sentía su aliento mezclándose con el mío, sentía el rose de nuestros labios, podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, y nuestros corazones latiendo, sentía que los minutos se asían eternos por un lado quería detenerlo decirle que le ocurre pero el otro lado no me dejaba me pedía a gritos que cortara la poco y diminuta distancia que queda, no apartaba los ojos de mi y yo tampoco estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos avellanos…..y sucedió sentí como sus calidos labios presionaron los míos, mis ojos me pesaron y los cerré sentí como mis labios comenzaron a corresponder el beso, no sabría explicar que sentí en ese momento, sus manos se posesionaron en mi cintura mientras que las mías estaban en su pecho…..

-Carlos!-me separe de golpe de James para mirar asustado a…Alexa cuando comenzó a moverse el elevador.

-Alexa!-dijimos James y yo al mismo tiempo.

-yo…no es…-asía extraños movimientos con mis manos, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-Alexa no…yo-ella dio vuelto y comenzó a alejarse-espera no!-sentí como alguien me tomo del brazo-suéltame tengo que ir hablar con ella-le grite.

-por favor Carlos yo necesito hablar contigo-me miro con suplica y culpa en la cara, como puedo pasar esto!

-NO! ERES UN IDIOTA POR QUE LO HICISTE?!-su cara se descompuso y me soltó.

-Carlos yo…por favor déjame hablar contigo-me agarro de la mano, pero yo la quiete.

-DEJAME! TENGO QUE IR A BUSCAR A MI NOVIA ENTIENDES ESO MI NOVIA-no quería seguir hay tenia que buscar a Alexa y arreglar esto, lo deje hay can la mira triste y el dolor en ella.

"La eligió a ella no le importo lo que sintió en ese beso, no le importo y la eligió a ella por que?!" eso es lo que pensó James antes de salir del elevador y eh irse a un lugar para aogar sus penas de amor.

**Bueno ni se que decir por que hizo eso Carlos!**

**gracias por todo su apoyo C: de verdad se los agradezco **

**si les gusto dejen sus Reviews, se aceptan sugerencias no se lo que sea xD**

**Cinthya **


	8. Las cosas que pasan

Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo después de mucho tiempo xD

ya sin mas aquí en capitulo xD

Cap 6

Pov James

Camino fuera donde no sienta que me ahogo, donde sienta que el dolor se va, donde se que no voy a recordar pero inconscientemente con mis dedos acaricio mis labios donde el me correspondió el beso aquel beso que se que jamás voy a olvidar y aunque me duele admitirlo es y será el ultimo.

Lo único que encuentro cerca es un pequeño bar, se que esta mal pero en este momento el dolor es mas grande que nada, camino hacia la entrada y llego a la barra detrás de ella hay una linda chica rubia de ojos azules es cuando se me viene a la mente Halston y ahora me siento peor mucho peor, de verdad soy la peor persona, creo que ahora entiendo un poco a Ca…. Ni siquiera quiero decir su nombre no se si sintió lo mismo que yo en ese beso, por que mierda me tuve que enamorar de el, por que no pueden ser las cosas como antes, que fue lo que hizo que todo cambiara.

-que te sirvo guapo-sonríe coqueta y me guiña un ojo.

-lo mas fuerte que tengas-conteste sin ánimos ella entendió al instante mi estado de animo, se voltea y llena un vaso no pude ver que era y es mejor así no quiero saber.

-problemas con chicas ha?-dice cuando pone el vaso frente a mi.

-si algo así- tomo el vaso y me tomo todo de un jalón.

-bueno estoy aquí para escucharte-me da una mirada de comprensión.

-bese a alguien que no debí besar por 2 razones; una por que…..el…..-rápidamente cambie la frase no le iba a contar bien todo-los dos estamos en una relación y la segunda por que somos mejores amigos-eso sonó mejor, ella asintió, volvió a servirme y de nuevo lo tome todo.

-es un chico verdad?-alce mi vista para verla ella sonrío un poco.

-co….como-trataba de decir.

-que como lo supe fácil; por como trataste de arreglar el "EL" y lo acabas de admitir-sonrío irónica y rodó los ojos.

-si es un chico-dije con un suspiro que más da.

-y después de que lo besaste que paso?-pregunto curiosa, me le quede viendo-perdón deberás pensar que soy una entrometida-dijo bajando la vista apenada.

-descuida creo que eres a la única en este momento con la que puedo hablar-dije mientras me lleve mi vaso lleno de nuevo asía mis labios dejando que el liquido que quema mi garganta me hiciera perder la conciencia y así trago tras trago le fui contando mi historia a la muchacha.

-pero sabes una cosa-dije con una risita tonta, sentía que todo me da vueltas.

-cual?-pregunto divertida.

-yo se que el me ama y no a ella-comente divertido también-sabes por que?-mientras decía eso, le hice señas de que me llenara mi vaso.

-por que-dijo una ves me entrego la bebida.

-por….que…lo….veo….en….sus…..ojos-siento como la lengua se me traba cada ves mas, la chica cuyo nombre me dijoque es…aah…aaa si Nancy ríe.

-James deberías irte ya estas demasiado ebrio y ya es tarde-dijo preocupada yo la mire y reí.

-si….quieres que….ya….me….vaya…..lo…hubi….hubieras….dicho-me pare, todo me dio vueltas rápido por lo que me tuve que aferrar a la silla.

-no es eso tonto, no hay nadie que pueda venir por ti-.

-Na…Nancy no…soy…un…ñiño…digo….niño-le sonreí para luego salir como pude, al sentir la brisa me di cuenta de que tan borracho estoy pero que importa, reí a carcajadas como se supone que llegare al hotel, comencé a caminar o intento de eso mientras cantaba.

Pov Carlos

Resignado camine de regreso, sabia que no la encontraría y llamarla es inútil no me contesta. Trataba de verdad bloquear lo que sucedió en el elevador, no quería pensar en ello y de todas formas no sabia que pensar al respecto, llegue a la habitación y me recosté en mi cama, para distraerme entre a Twitter siempre los fans me levantan el animo, sonreía con todo lo que leía.

Algo llamo mi atención vi las tendencias y estaba esto "Jarlos & Kogan Is Real" no entendía eso hasta que leí los comentarios y vi las fotos, yo no estoy con James! Y ni siquiera me gustan los hombres…."como explicas lo del beso entonces" doy un largo suspiro….me dirijo al baño creo que me haría bien una ducha, cuando salgo me siento un poco mas relajado, me cambio pero antes de meterme en la cama noto que ya es tarde las 3 y el no a llegado…..no me importa, bueno si es mi mejor amigo o ya no?...

-entra ya y duerme te mañana hablamos entendido?-escuche que dijo Kendall a alguien que no se quien sea ya que la puerta esta cerrada, esta se abre para ver a James.

Cuando entra si es que a eso se le llama entrar, se tambalea como borracho…..un minuto si viene borracho, entra riéndose y cierra la puerta al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy yo aquí, cuando da la vuelta y me mira se le borra todo rastro de alegría, yo miro a otro lado incomodo la escena del elevador se viene a mi mente cuando lo miro a los ojos de nuevo están un poco rojos pero siguen igual de hermosos.

-por que tomaste-dije bajo pero lo suficiente alto para que el me escuchara, camino de largo y se sentó en su cama.

-por que mas-ríe triste.

-que creíste James, que te correspondería, creíste que eso haría-mi vos sonó mas alto de lo que pretendía y cargada de enojo.

-No! Se que jamas lo aras, por que ella tiene lo que yo tanto adelo de ti-dije con voz quebrada si apenas le podía entender ahora menos, lo mire y pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizan.

-desde cuando?-no se me ocurrió otra cosa, verlo así no es fácil.

-desde siempre-una lágrima recorrió su mejilla para luego acompañarla mas de ellas.

-no lo hagas-cerré los ojos no soportaba verlo así, y a lo que me refiero se que tarde o temprano lo dirá.

-que no quieres que haga, no quieres que diga que te amo eso es lo que no quieres escuchar!-se paro de la cama para acercarse a la mía y caer de rodillas.

-que sentiste en el beso-me miro-para mi fue lo mejor que me paso y no me arrepiento de nada, y se que tu si-agacho la mirada y su rostro estaba dolido.

-James-pronuncie su nombre, acerque mi mano a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que caían, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el contacto de mi dedos rosando sus mejillas-debes dormir y no creeré nada de un borracho-susurre balitó.

-no has escuchado eso de que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad-sonreí ante lo que dijo.

-supongo pero ya es mejor que te duermas-veo en sus ojos como se que no se quiere apartar de mi.

-puedo…puedo dormir contigo?-sus mejilla se ponen rojas y no se por que acepto, le hago un espacio y le abro mis brazos para que se recueste en mi pecho y eso es justamente lo que ase-solo quiero que me ames como la amas a ella-suspiro agotado y siento como sus lágrimas mojan mi camiseta.

-shhhh duerme-acaricio sus cabellos siento como se relaja para luego quedarse dormido, no quiero pensar nada ni hace nada en este momento solo quiero dormir y hacer como que este día no paso, pero se que cuando me despierte todo estará.

Pov James

Despierto por el horrible dolor de cabeza que tengo, no quiero abrir los ojos, siento los brazos de alguien en mi cintura despacio y con miedo abro mis ojos, alzo mi mira para ver a Carlos dormido y yo estoy con la cabeza en su pecho, estoy confundido! Trato de recordar algo de lo que paso ayer pero los recuerdos son muy borrosos, trato de mover sus manos para levantarme y no tener que enfrentarlo por lo que sea que hice ayer.

Se comienza a mover y abre los ojos desvío mi mira nervioso, siento como el clava la suya en mi.

-creo que deberíamos hablar-dice finalmente después de un rato.

-lamento todo lo que haya dicho y echo ayer-me paro bruscamente de la cama para luego encerrarme en el baño, me siento en el suelo junto a la puerta y trato de respirar normal.

-James sal por favor necesitamos hablar y aclarar todo esto, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por un estúpido beso que jamas debio pasar-esas palabra me dan como un balde de agua fría.

-sabes que por que mejor no te largas y buscas a tu novia para que arregles tu relación con ella!-el enojo puede mas que yo que idiota fui la verdad.

-sabes que es la verdad aunque te duela admitirlo que no se te olvide Halston y si me largo tengo que salvar mi relación por tus impulsos!-escucho como la puerta se cierra de un aso ton, siento como las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y las limpio rápido no quiero llorar por el, me desvisto y me meto a bañar.

Pov Carlos

Me siento a un lado de la puerta y le llamo a la única persona que se que sabe donde esta Alexa, suena una vez dos veces siento la desaparición y a la quinta contesta.

-no te diré en donde esta-dice la chica enojada, golpeo la pared.

-por favor, por favor, por favor-le suplico.

-no Carlos tu la cagaste-.

-por eso es que quiero arreglar las cosas, como mi cuñada me lo tienes que decir-.

-solo por que se que te ama idiota, donde tu estas hospedado a 10 calles hay un hotel no se como se llama pero esta hay en la habitación 208-cuelga, entro de nuevo a la habitación y doy gracias a dios que James a un siga en el baño, saco mi ropa y me dirijo a la habitación de Kendall y Logan pero se que haran preguntas por el comportamiento de James así que mejor voy a la habitación de Dustin, me deja bañarme cuando acabo voy rumbo a donde ella esta.

-largarte!-trata de cerrar la puerta pero pongo mi pie y no lo consigue.

-deja me hablar contigo y explicarte todo por favor-me mira pero después de lo que creí una eternidad acepta y me deja pasar, le cuento como estuvieron las cosas omitiendo lo que paso en la madrugada y hoy en la mañana.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-.

-claro-.

-que sentiste?-eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-quieres la verdad?-ella asiente-cuando me dormí creo que inconscientemente analice lo que sentí en el beso, creo que quiero ocultarme a mi mismo lo que descubrí-veo como baja la mirada triste.

-te gusto y no solo lo quieres-no es una pregunta lo esta afirmando y escuchar esas palabras no es fácil.

-no! No se-paso mis manos por mi cara, estoy estresado.

-claro que lo sabes Carlos siempre lo has sabido solo que no quieres verlo, de echo cuando los conocí y los vi juntos creí que ustedes 2….tu sabes estaban saliendo-la mire alzando una ceja confundido-ustedes 2 tienen algo muy fuerte y sabia que tarde o temprano alguno se iba a dar cuenta pero me arriesgue-.

-el y yo no tenemos nada de eso y no puede pasar nada entre el y yo…..-.

-por que? Por que son hombres, Carlos en el amor no se manda así como no puedo abrigarte a amarme por que desde un principio tu corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien mas y así sigue siendo, no sea terco y deja te llevar por lo que sientes, no lo hagas sufrir como te estas asiendo sufrir a ti, mira me a los ojos y di me que no lo amas, que no te causa nada estar con el, dímelo-baje la mirada y ella me obligo a alzarla de nuevo.

-Lo amo, no puedo evitar sentirme bien cuando estoy con el, me causa demasiadas cosas estado juntos demasiadas que me costaría explicar cada una de las emociones que me hace sentir, lo amo….lo amo-.

**Al fin Carlos! bueno ammm tengo sueño así que no **

**se que decir solo que gracias por el apoyo y por leer mi historia C: **

**-Cinthya**


	9. KOGAN!

**Hola! espero que no estén molesto la verdad es que no eh podido no tocar mi computadora, es mi escuela estaban asiendo exámenes de recuperación para que no me fuera extraordinarios y ya saben la presión pues es mi ultimo año de secundaria, bueno no ya en fin este cap va dedicado a todos los que aman a Kogan! y no desesperan pronto sabrán que hay del Jarlos.. **

Cap 7

Pov Kendall

Me siento nervioso desde que desperté esta mañana y no se la razón pero también siento que algo bueno pasara hoy….en este momento hay otras cosas en las que me debo preocupar como por ejemplo que James llego borracho, no eh visto a ninguno de los 3 me refiero a Logan, Carlos y James las cosas no están bien lo siento, después de bañarme y desayudar voy con Dustin y nos quedamos en la habitación hablando, tocando guitarra como solíamos hacerlo antes es fantástico poder estar con mis amigos asiendo lo que nos gusta.

-has hablado con Logan sobre lo que sientes por el?- me suelta de repente yo dejo de tocar la guitarra y siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

-sabes que no lo voy a hacer-digo un poco triste.

-por que no? Kendall ya hablamos de esto-me observa con una mirada severa.

-las cosas son complicadas Dus, Logan es-suspiro-Logan-suelto una pequeña risa con lo que digo.

-pero si tu lo amas por que no te arriesgas por el Ken-el tono en el que me lo dice me da a entender que solo quiere lo mejor para mi.

-por que si me arriesgo puede que las cosas acaben mal-y hay esta ese lado pesimista que detesto de mi.

-pero también sabes que si nunca te arriesgas no sabrás lo que pudo pasar?-me un golpe suave en la espalda, me quedo callado tratando de pensar, y si tiene razón? tal vez si me tenga que arriesgar….. por que una vida sin riesgos, es una vida no vivida.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Dus que intentaría hablar con Logan sobre lo que siento por el cuando la puerta se abre revelando a este-Hey! Hola chicos que hacen?-dice mientras se quitan su chaqueta y se recuesta en su cama, no puedo dejar de mirarlo cuando se quita la chaqueta por lo que Dustin me da un codazo asiendo que desvíe mi vista apenado.

-nada pasando el rato-comenta Dustin como si nada.

-y tu donde te metiste?-trato de sonar desinteresado pero creo que no funciono por que mi amigo se burla de mi en voz baja, gracias a dios Logan no se da cuenta.

-estaba haciendo unas cosas nada importante-dice mientras saca su celular, se cuando miente y en este momento lo hace.

-yo me voy-toma su guitarra y se para, lo miro con suplica de que no me deje solo con el pues últimamente me pongo mas nervioso de lo normal cuando el esta conmigo-los dejo solos, para que puedan hablar-dice en tono de burla cerca de la puerta, tomo el primer cojín que encuentro y se lo lanzo solo que el muy buen amigo lo esquiva-ADIOS KOGAN!-cierro los ojos y niego con la cabeza cuando los abro puedo ver como Logan sonríe de lado en sus mejillas puedo ver un poco de rubor.

-sabes a ves quisiera estrangularlo-digo cuando siento que puedo hablar sin que se me trabe la lengua, creo que Paralyzed es mi canción xD

-si lo haces tendremos que conseguir un nuevo guitarrista-comenta divertido, me mira, me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-aquí estoy yo-dejo salir mi lado egocéntrico, ríe un poco.

-tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-dice tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima, me toma por sorpresa su comentario, es idea mía o Logan me esta invitando a una cita?!...

-n…no hoy tampoco tenemos concierto-trago saliva, mis manos sudan y siento mi corazón latiendo rápido-por que?-desvío mi vista cuando el trata de mirarme a los ojos.

-quería saber si quieres salir conmigo hoy en la noche-me sonríe con esa típica sonrisa suya mata cualquiera.

-me estas invitado a…a…una..-no logro articular nada de verdad que estoy muy nervioso.

-a una cita?-dice divertido por mi reacción, pienso que se va a burlar de mi pero no lo hace-si, te estoy invitando a una cita-me guiña un ojo y su sonrisa se hace mas amplia, me quedo con los ojos abiertos y no puedo creer lo que esta pasando, lo único que puedo hacer es asentir y lo que me sucede últimamente sonrojarme.

**Tendré una cita con Logan Henderson!**

-bueno tengo que terminar unas cosas paso por ti a las 8- se acerca a mi y me da un beso cerca de la comisura de mis labios y sale de la habitación…esta es la vida real o es n sueño? Una enorme sonrisa se forma en rostro, doy un largo suspiro lleno de amor wwuaoo! Si que sueño como un loco enamorado! En este momento no me molesta, no me importada nada ni nadie excepto el, sabia que algo bueno iba a pasar hoy y si que paso.

Luego de que reacciono voy a buscar a James pero no lo encuentro, me voy por la única persona que se que encontrare Dustin, esta con Victoria me lo robo, le cuento todo, también queda en shock como yo.

-sabia que el daría el paso-dice cuando reacciona.

-no me esperaba todo aquello Dus- dije con la sonrisa que no se me quede quitar desde hace como media hora.

-me alegro tanto por ti amigo veras que todo saldrá bien-me da un abrazo el cual correspondo-que te podrás?-.

-no se algo no muy formal ya veré-los 2 reímos, Luigi de hablar pasamos un rato con Vic, pero seguí preocupado por Carlos y James, Vic me dijo que James salio como hace unas 2 horas y no había vuelto y Carlos fue a ver a Alexa que había venido a verlo a el.

Como a eso de las 7 me encontraba en la ducha los nervios de esta tarde me volvieron a invadir, la preocupación y el miedo, trate de de no pensar en nada lo cual fue algo difícil ya que a pesar de todo estoy feliz por lo que esta a punto de pasar, me puse una playera blanca enzima una camisa azul de cuadros con verde, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y mis Vans azules estaba listo cuando tocaron la puerta…..

Pov Logan

Lo logre, si lo hice! Me dijo que si, tengo una cita con KENDALL SCHMIDT, oh por dios le gusto por que si no me hubiera golpeado o algo así. Ya tengo todo listo primero una cena en un buen restaurante, luego lo llevare a una pequeña feria que encontré cerca de aquí y al final de la noche tal vez robarle un beso :3 quiero que todo salga bien, espero que todo salga bien.

Estaba pensando llevarle un ramo de rosas pero no se vería muy no se, esta bien , esta bien si se las llevo, salgo del hotel con una enorme sonrisa me sorprende que los reporteros no estén en fin, voy buscando un lugar donde vendan flores….

-Logan!-grita una persona detrás de mi doy vuelta para encontrarme con Carlos.

-donde estabas te eh estado buscando-digo cuando llega donde estoy, el me sonríe.

-fui a ver a Alexa-dice, en su voz noto un deje de tristeza.

-Alexa?-digo confundido pues ella debería estar a millones de kilómetros de aquí no?

-si vino es una larga historia-suspira lo veo y se que necesita de verdad hablar con alguien, caminamos sin rumbo fijo.

-tengo bastante tiempo, yo también tengo mucho que contarte- el asiente y decidimos ir por unas hamburguesas, ya una vez que pedimos le cuento primero lo de Kendall, cuando termino se pone feliz por los 2 y me desea lo mejor en la cita.

Ahora es su turno de contarme, todo lo que me dice me deja con el ojo cuadrado incapaz de creer lo que sale de sus labios, lo que mas me sorprendió fue que tenga sentimientos por James bueno la verdad no me sorprende siempre supe que iba a pasar algo entre ellos 2.

-así que lo tomo bien no?-le dije sobre Alexa.

-si lo cual no entiendo….-se queda pensativo.

-ella te ama quiero lo mejor para ti y si dejarte libre es la opción lo ara-el asiente mirando al horizonte.

-tu…crees que debería hablar con James-.

-no creo, debes hacerlo no importa lo que los 2 hayan echo si se aman sabrán como enfrentar todo-digo serio muy pocas veces suelo usar ese tono.

-que hay de Halston-me mira preocupado, se me había olvidado por completo.

-supongo que James ya abra echo algo-miro mi celular me queda una hora para arreglarme y comprar las flores D:

-ya es tarde tu tienes una cita-me sonríe-ve por todo amigo!-le sonrío contento para luego salir del lugar, no se si fue el destino, coincidencia pero afuera del lugar un señora estaba vendiendo ramos de rosas rojas sin dudarlo ni un segundo las compre.

-cuanto le debo?-.

-descuida chico, espero que tengas suerte-le doy gracias y salgo corriendo rumbo al hotel, cuando llego a la habitación no esta Kendall respiro un poco aliviado, tomo una playera negra, unos pantalones color café claro y mi chaqueta negra de cuero, voy a la habitación de Carlos y James a bañarme y arreglarme, me pongo un poco de loción de James se que me matara pero no importa, tomo las flores y salgo para tocar la puerta de enfrente con algo de nerviosismo.

-hola, te traje esto-digo sacando las rosas detrás de mi, se sonroja y toma las flores.

-gracias…son hermosas-dice en voz baja, agachando la mirada yo sonrío con ternura, las deja dentro en un jarrón con agua que ya estaba hay desde que llegamos.

-nos vamos-.

-si vamos-cierra la puerta, caminamos a los elevadores muy cerca que solo con un pequeño movimiento podría tomar su mano pero me contengo, le digo que quiero ir caminado que el lugar a donde lo llevaría no estaba lejos el acepto sin objeción.

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida italiana donde hice reservación, comimos entre risas, recuerdos y algunos comentarios de halago de mi parte, fue una cena tranquila, relajada y romántica lo que buscaba hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien.

-ahora a donde me llevas?-dice riendo después de salir del local, yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-no te diré…-el hace un puchero adorable, 10 minutos después nos encontrábamos en las puertas de la feria, sus ojos brillaron sabia que le encantaría como a mi, compro las entradas y algunos cupones de descuento, nos subimos a todos los juegos juntos no hubo ningún momento en que nos separamos, comimos unas salchichas y varias cosas.

-que tal si jugamos un juego-le pregunte.

-si vas a perder-se echa a reír.

-no lo creas Schmidt-caminamos asía uno de esos juegos al azar donde puedes ganar un premio, Kendall solo gana un monito de peluche del tamaño mediado, cuando es mi turno me luzco mas de lo normal y gano un enorme oso blanco de peluche.

-eso no es justo-dice Kendall cuando nos alejamos con los premios.

-río un poco-si es justo, ten lo gane para ti-le doy el enorme oso.

-no eres así, por que lo haces-dice tomando el oso-no me mal interpretes me gusta que seas así-se sonroja con lo que me dice y me da el monito :$.

-por que tu me haces ser así, Ken tu de verdad me gusta es mas que atracción, desde que te vi sabia que hay algo que me vuelve loco de ti, hoy me arme de valor para pedirte lo que siempre quise, las chicas con las que eh estado no importan para mi nadie que no seas tu-cada palabra que sale de mi boca la digo con un tono de amor, no dejo de mirarlo como el tampoco lo hace no se en que momento nos detuvimos.

-sabes cuanto eh esperado que me digas todo esto?-niego con la cabeza, el sonríe-mucho, también siento mas que atracción por ti Logie, es amor-.

-la vista el excelente desde aquí no crees?-dice Kendall mirando todo a su alrededor, nos encontramos en la rueda de la fortuna.

-si-digo mirándolo a el, el siente mi mirada y da vuelta, nos observamos sin decir nada, la rueda no se mueve es como si el tiempo se detuviera y no importara nada….verde con chocolate…la distancia se va reduciendo entre nosotros, los segundos pasan rápido y siento que me desespero a cada uno que pasa, sin pensarlo mas corto la distancia…..siento sus suaves labios sobre los míos, es solo una presión de labios pero que demuestra nuestros sentimientos.

De regreso la cuidad se encuentra vacía solo las luces alumbran, ya es tarde, camino tranquilamente de la mano de el, de quien podría decirse que es mi novio.

-fue la mejor cita de mi vida gracias-dice con un tono tímido.

-gracias a ti por aceptar novio-le sonrío, el me devuelve la sonrisa.

-así que novio?-.

-tu quieres?-.

-tu quieres?-me regresa la pregunta, los 2 reímos y seguimos caminado tomados de la mano, el traía su enorme oso mientras yo traía mi monito.

Hoy es un día que jamás olvidare…..

**Cha cha chan al fin! que cursi soy no? xD**

**bueno espero de verdad pronto poder escribir algo (tengo que escribir de la preja principal!) hoy no fui a la escuela ya que no tenia chiste xD gracias a eso tuve tiempo de escribir esto... gracias a las personas que leen mi historia y dejan Reviews.**

**Rusherboyken: descuida no te preocupes no pensaba llegar a eso si me animo tal vez lo haga en otro fic en este quiero que sea un poco mas romántico, y no hay problema sobre tu comentario que no era para mi xD **


	10. Jarlos!

**wazzaaa como están? espero que bien y vivos **

**de verdad lo siento soy una persona horrible por **

**no actualizar cuanto antes no eh tenido tiempo D: **

**pero bueno aquí un cap mas largo! y de la pareja principal**

**JARLOS! sin mas es cap**

Cap 8? la verdad no recuerdo xD

Pov James

Hare lo correcto no puedo dejar las cosas así pero primero are un pequeño viaje a Los Ángeles, tengo que regresar antes de las 6 PM para el concierto de hoy así que ah hacer esto rápido, salgo como a eso de las 9 AM para el aeropuerto, compro un boleto para luego esperar y poder abordar el avión.

Después de un par de horas llego, y voy en busca de Halston es la hora de la verdad doy un largo suspiro sabiendo que las cosas con Carlos no mejoraran y no soporto estar así con el, extraño hablarle, ver su hermosa sonrisa, ver como sus ojos brillan cuando hace lo que mas le gusta, verlo tomar esas fotos tan extrañas y adorables una sonrisa involuntaria se forma en mi rostro es difícil no hacerlo cuando pienso en mi Litos si es MIO!

Pensar en el hace que el camino sea rápido y corto, camino por la acera cruzando la calle para llegar a la puerta de la chica que no quiero lastimar, pero no decirle las cosas la lastimaría a un mas y no solo a ella, respiro un par de veces y me paso la mano por el cabello antes de tocar la puerta.

-James!-grita cuando abre y me ve, se abalanza asía mi por un abrazo el cual le correspondo, se aleja sin soltarme me mira por un par de segundos y me da un pequeño beso, me siento extraño besándola ya no es como antes y mucho menos si tengo el sabor de los labios de mi hermosa latino *u*

-Hola-le doy una media sonrisa.

-pasa-se hace un lado para que pase entro, nos sentamos en la sala-que haces aquí? no se supone que estas en _(no se en donde se encontraran para entonces así que ni modo xD)-dice confundida, la miro y trato de recordar que era lo que sentía cuando la miraba pero nada, el lugar que en algún momento creo considerarlo mi hogar ahora era un completo extraño.

-Debería-río sin alegría alguna-pero tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo importante-la miro directo a los ojos su sonrisa desaparece.

-que pasa James me estas asustando-su voz tiene preocupación y miedo su rostro refleja lo mismo.

Lo digo sin rodeos? Que tal si se lo toma mal? debería ir lento, no ya a lo que vine esto será rápido.

-Bese a Carlos y no solo eso….es…estoy-sentí como mi garganta se trababa-estoy enamorado de el-cierro los ojos esperando no se alguna cachetada, gritos, que me ofendiera….pero nada, despacio abro los ojos. Esta en shock no se mueve ni pestañea creo que debo llamar a…

-Es…estas dici…..diciendo que te besaste con Carlos andando conmigo?!-se para gritando en sus ojos puede ver las lagrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos.

-Las cosas solo sucedieron Halston….yo….nunca quise lastimarte jamás-me acerco para poder abrazarla pero no se deja y retrocede.

-Las cosas no pasan si no quieres James!-me sentía horrible verla así después de todo que pasamos juntos.

-Si tienes razón-baje mi mirada no podía ya verla mas a la cara, una parte de mi sentía alivio otra se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Que sientes por el?-me pregunto sin emoción alguna, me limite a contestar en un susurro "Lo amo"-Dios estas loco James, el es un chico y tu también!-dijo con cara de es imposible y su voz no sabia como interpretarla, su comentario es aceptable no todos se lo tomaran bien y por que abrían de hacerlo?

-Estaré loco pero por el-digo sin ninguna vergüenza-tu crees que yo quería esto?! Pero no me arrepiento de lo que siento, No escojo de quien enamorarme! Odio los malditos esteriotipos de la sociedad en donde todo tiene que ser como es! Creí que podrías entenderme que aparte de una vez ser mi novia eras mi amiga alguien en quien podía confiar sin importar que! Ahora veo que me equivoque eres como todos, si amo a un hombre es mi problema! Si te lastime mas que eso…lo se de verdad lo lamento mucho-respiro un par de veces jamás me había enojado tanto, mucho menos con Halston siempre me comportaba de madera cariñosa, amable, divertida con ella, se queda callada sin decir nada, ni siquiera me mira.

-Las cosas no se van a quedar así Maslow-dice con voz desafiante y con su mira llenada de odio, eso me lastima quería que las cosas acabaran bien pero obviamente eso no paso y para ser sincero no esperaba que terminara todo bien, ahora me tengo que cuidar.

-Solo venia para decirte las cosas cara a cara y terminar contigo, lo que te diré será duro pero no te quiero engañar y mucho menos a mi, te quise mas no te ame ahora me doy cuenta por que el me demostró sin darse cuenta que significa amar de verdad-deje que las palabras salieran de mi boca por fin dejando con ellas un peso de menos, di media vuelta caminado hacia la salida sin mirar atrás, camino por las calles llenas de gente sintiendo algo nuevo dentro de mi….será difícil tratar de rescatar lo poco que tengo con Carlos el me dio la oportunidad de permanecer como amigos yo como estupido no quise pero si es lo único que podré tener de el lo aceparte sin importar el dolor que me cause eso a que nada prefiero ser solo su amigo.

Miro mi reloj 3 de la tarde mierda! Corro como loco tratando de llagar rápido al aeropuerto, mejor tomo un taxi, me deja en menos de 10 minutos entro y compro mi boleto, gracias a dios hay un vuelo disponible que despega en 5 minutos, me dejo caer en el asiento del avión, siento que vibra mi teléfono lo saco y veo una llamada de Carlos…esperen es CARLOS! respondo al tercer timbre.

-Donde diablos estas metido llevo horas buscándote….digo llevamos horas buscándote-no me deja ni hablar, un segundo primero dijo llevo…esta preocupado por mi!.

-Creo que no conoces los buenos modales, uno primero dice hola como estas?-bromeo un poco soltando una risa, lo conozco muy bien para saber que el también sonríe.

-En donde estas metido?-.

-Descuida llegare a tiempo no hay de que preocuparse-no quiero darle detalles no a un.

-No puedes venir ahora, de verdad quiero hablar de nosotros…tu sabes…tu y..yo-dice en voz baja, yo no se que decir es extraño en la madera en que lo dijo.

-Tratare de llagar antes-.

-Bueno…adiós-y cuelga, mendigo avión será mejor que despegues ya! El vuelo es rápido como de 3 horas tenia que estar como a las 6 para la prueba de sonido pero ahora ya se paso la hora, el concierto es a las 8 y tengo exactamente una hora para llegar es la misión imposible! Aaaaa! Bajo corriendo del avión y gracias a eso tropiezo 2 veces de las escaleras, me resbalo en los pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada, me golpeo un par de veces y casi aviento a una anciana para conseguir un taxi xD para colmo hay demasiado trafico y solo me quedan 10 minutos siento como celular vibra cada 2 minutos y esto comienza a desesperarme, bajo del auto estoy a 6 calles yo puedo llegar! Llego 3 minutos antes de las 8 claro con la cara toda llena de tierra, la ropa rota y sucia ya que caí en una jardinera que suerte la mía.

-donde esta…que te paso?-dijo Logan cuando me vio, claro es Logan comenzó a reí como loco me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada…veo como llegan Kendall y Carlos que miran primero a Logan confundidos y luego a mi.

-jugaste con Yuma un rato o que te paso?-dijo Kendall tratando de no reírse, Carlos también asía lo posible para no terminar como ese par pero casi lo logra.

-estoy bien gracias por preguntar!-los dejo hay casi cagandose de la risa xD y rápido me voy a cambiar, estoy listo en un minuto y es cuando nos llaman par salir a escena, tomo un micrófono y estoy a punto de salir cuando…

-James espera-dice Carlos, me jala del brazo para que lo voltee a ver.

-que pasa?-digo confundido, nos vemos a los ojos por un momento y me sonríe.

-quiero que haya un nosotros-dice sin mas, me un pequeño beso que me toma por sorpresa….se aleja para jalarme de la mano y salir al escenario, camino sin ser conciente de nada, nada que no sea lo que paso hace un momento.

Pov Carlos

Ya esta echo lo dije…claro que a un tenemos que hablar, pero hice lo que creí no poder hacer a un siento sus labios sobre los míos, hable hoy con Kendall y Logan lee cantare una canción enfrente de todos claro sin decir que es para el a un no es el momento.

-Como están esta noche?!-grita Kendall hacia nuestros fans todos responden con gritos y aplausos lo cual me emociona y me pone al cien, no solo los veo a ellos si no a mi James.

-Hoy haremos algo diferente, Carlos cantara una canción solo el-dice esta vez Logan con una gran sonrisa, James nos mira, puedo ver la confusión en su mirada Logan se le acerca y le dice algo que no puedo escuchar, una vez que colocan las sillas yo me siento en medio, Kendall toma su guitarra, James y Logan trataran de medio seguir la letra ya que es nueva la canción y la escribí para James (supongamos que si claro que si jaja)

-Esta canción se llama My Song For You, es para una persona muy especial para mi-digo mirando a James quien se da cuenta se sonroja y me regala una hermosa sonrisa.

_**These are all my words on paper  
Feelings that can't wait till later  
This is my song for you**_

_**When I thought love was hurled  
You helped me break the silence  
Here's my song for you**_

_**And I know we're standing in a  
Hurricane, but I know together  
We can find a way  
Don't let go, come close  
Can you hear my heart?**_

_**For you I'm falling deep  
I'm lost in you I have found  
What I've been missing**_

_**No one else can feel this space  
Cause no one else can take your place  
For you I'm falling  
This is my song for you**_

_**This is my song**_

_**For every dream unwoken  
For every word unspoken  
This is my song for you**_

_**And I know we're standing in a  
Hurricane, but I know together  
We can find a way  
Don't let go, come close  
Can you hear my heart?**_

_**For you I'm falling deep  
I'm lost in you I have found  
What I've been missing**_

_**No one else can feel this space  
Cause no one else can take your place**_

_**For you I'm falling.  
This is my song for you.**_

_**These are all my words on paper  
Feelings that can't wait till later  
This is my song you**_

Es lo que tanto eh querido decirle.

Cuando acaba el concierto vamos a nuestros camerinos a relajarnos un poco mi oportunidad para hablar con James sin nadie alrededor y sin que nos interrumpan, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-Podemos hablar ahora si-le digo cuando cierro la puerta, el me mira y asiente.

-puedo ir antes al baño no eh podido ir en todo el día-los 2 reímos le digo que si y va corriendo si que le urge, me siento en donde el estaba hace unos segundos y siento como vibra algo no es mi celular, busco en el sillón y veo que es el de James sin querer abro el mensaje.

"Amor

Gracias por venir a verme y hacerme pasar ese maravilloso momento de amor en la cama no sabes lo maravillosa que me siento, de verdad que me has demostrado cuanto me amas, te amo James.

Halston"

Siento como mi corazón se rompe cuando termino de leer el mensaje, como pude creer en todas las cosas que me dijo James, dejo el celular hay y salgo antes de que el regrese, contengo las lagrimas soy tan estupido como para a ver caído! Salgo del lugar donde esta lloviendo no me importa mojarme y quedar todo empapado, no cuando siento que ya nada vale la pena nada. Después de caminar y quedar todo mojado voy al bus solo están Vic y Dus que cuando me ven no me preguntan nada y solo me dejan pasar, voy hasta la ultima puerta y la cierro me dejo caer el pequeño sillón que esta hay, me hago un hobillo y dejo que las lagrimas sigan cayendo libremente, quería darle una oportunidad a esto y jamás fue verdadero, comienzo a sentirme mal y estornudo que mas puede ser peor. Cierro mis ojos dejando que el sueño me gane pero cuando estoy a punto de quedarme frito escucho como se abre la

Puerta.

-Carlos donde has estado te eh estado buscando-aprieto mis ojos, no quiero verlo, ni escucharlo nada, no quiero saber nada de el-Carlos?-escucho sus pasos caminado hacia donde estoy, sigo sin abrir los ojos-Carlos?-siento su mano en mi mejilla, alzo mi mano quitando la suya para luego abrir mis ojos.

-Vete!-digo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar, con trabajo me levanto.

-Por que estas mojado? Y por que tienes los ojos rojos eh hinchados?-me pregunta preocupado, desvío mi vista-y tienes fiebre-.

-Que te importa-contesto lo mas frío que puedo, giro mi vista y veo el dolor en sus ojos.

-Claro que me importa-dice fuerte y claro se comienza a acercar lentamente a mi-que pasa? Estábamos bien antes de que desaparecieras-dice en un susurro, veo como sus ojos que siempre tienen ese brillo ahora no esta.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA! AHORA VETE!-grito, derepente se abre la puerta dejando ver a Kendall detrás de el a Logan.

-Otra vez peleando?! Dios pensé que lo que paso hoy mejoraría las cosas-dice Kendo exasperado, enojado y cansado, Logan lo toma de la mano y lo jala asía atrás.

-Ya viste que no-digo también enojado y me cruzo de brazos.

-Las tienes?-le pregunta Logan a Kendall este asiente y saca algo de sus jeans miro a James quien los mira desconfiado a ellos.

-Arreglen las cosas entre ustedes dos, cuando lo hagan los dejaremos salir-dice Logan, cuando James y yo reaccionamos es tarde la puerta ya esta cerrada con seguro.

-Abran la maldita puerta!-grito, comienzo a golpearla, es obvio que no importa lo que haga no me aran caso.

-Carlos…..Carlos…..Carlos….-dice una y otra vez mi nombre pero no volteo-Maldición Carlos que es lo que te pasa?! Se supone que hablaríamos para poder arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y poder tener un futuro juntos y de la nada te vas y cuando te encuentro actúas diferente! Que hice mal? dime por que yo no lo se-se quiebra su voz en la ultima frase se que va a llorar, también yo siento como las lagrimas están a punto de salir de nuevo.

-a donde fuiste hoy?-me volteo para verlo de frente y no pueda mentirme y como supuse sus ojos están cristalinos.

-fui….a hablar con Halston y terminar lo que tenia con ella-como puede ser tan cínico como para mentirme.

-Si a "hablar" con ella-río sin ninguna felicidad-no mientas James-.

-No estoy mintiendo-me acerco a el y saco su celular, el me mira extrañado, comienzo a buscar el mensaje que al parecer el a un no lee.

-Esto es hablar con ella?!-le pongo el celular en la cara, fija su vista en el mensaje y se abren sus ojos-bien y ahora que dices!-lo miro con odio.

-Carlos yo no hice nada con ella-dice alterado-te lo juro solo fui a hablar con ella-se acerca a mi de nuevo doy un paso atrás.

-No me vengas con eso Davin…..por que ella enviaría ese mensaje si ya terminaron?-.

-NO LO SE! Te juro amor que yo no hice nada con ella, se tomo mal las cosas y dijo que se vengaría de mi lo cual ya lo hizo, Carlos yo jamás te lastimaría con algo así de verdad yo…-.

-Tu que James? Ya no digas mas tonterías, no me mientas mas-digo bajando la vista y la voz a tal punto de sentirme peor, escucho como golpea una parte del bus.

-NO SON TONTERÍAS, NO TE ESTOY MINTIENDO, NO HICE NADA CON ELLA!-siento su mano en mi barbilla y la alza con algo de fuerza-por que no ves que yo solo eh tenido ojos para ti, por que no vez que…..yo….te amo Carlos-me mira con sus hermosos ojos avellanos, en ellos puedo ver que no mienta en ninguna de las palabras que dice, que esta siendo sincero y desesperado por que le crea, de nuevo como en el ascensor nos comenzamos a acercar lentamente, ahora yo soy quien toma delantera y paso mis manos por su cuello acercándolo, mientras que el sigue con su mano en mi barbilla inclinándose de poco a poco y así poder juntar nuestros labios en lindo y tierno que beso que en ningún momento se torna apasionado, los 2 cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos llevar por el sabor de nuestros labios.

-Dime que me crees por que ya no se que mas hacer para que me creas-me ruega cerca de mis labios, yo hipnotizado por sus ojos, su reparación y el beso le digo que….

-Si perdóname por no creerte-me paro de puntitas y le doy un beso el cual me corresponde sonriendo en el beso-te amo-digo con mis mejillas sonrojadas, ahora me siento incomodo mojado y caliente.

-yo también-me abraza-será mejor que te cambies y te de un té caliente-siempre tiene que ser quien me cuide….pero que importa yo lo amo a así y nada ni nadie me ara cambiar de opinión.

**Por fin! *wwww* hay la verdad a mi me encanto **

**espero que a ustedes también :3**

**una mala noticia solo falta un cap u.u espero hacerlo lago y pronto **

**gracias de verdad por seguir mi historia me an dado mucho apoyo gracias :D**

**Cinthya **


	11. Juntos

**lamento si tarde, ahora estoy pasando unos mementos difíciles**

**pero no los voy a agobiar con eso así que aquí el ultimo capitulo. **

Cap Final

Pov Carlos

Cuando al fin los chicos nos abren la puerta James sale para prepararme el té, mientras que yo me cambio con algo de dificultad ya que me duele todo el cuerpo, me pongo una playera junto con una sudadera y unos pans. Salí para caminar asía donde están todos en el bus, Victoria y Dustin estaban viendo una película de miedo, Kendall y Logan estaban acostados casi comiéndose entre ellos, camino hasta donde esta James de espaldas a mi, situándome a lado de el, le doy un beso en la mejilla, el sonríe.

-Aquí tienes-me entrega una taza caliente-ten cuidado es..-le tomo y suerte la mía no? nótese mi sarcasmo, me quemo la lengua.

-Aah!-.

-…..Esta caliente-dice finalmente.

-Si ya me di cuenta gracias-digo un poco sarcástico, suelta una pequeña sonrisa.

-Déjame ver-se acerca lentamente a mi lo que provoca que sonría-saca lengua-lo obedezco y la saco (la lengua eh xD), me toma de la barbilla, comienza a examinarla, siento como las mariposas revolotean por mi estomago-solo esta roja nada de que preocuparse-dice con voz dulce, lo miro a los ojos y es cuando se crea una burbuja en la que solo estamos el y yo, como es posible que en todo este tiempo que llevamos de conocernos no nos dimos cuenta de que nos perdíamos tan fácilmente con una sola mirada, sonrío como idiota al ver aquellos obres avellanos que me miran fijamente con un brillo, su mano comienza a bajar de mi barbilla a mis hombros y de hay con su dedo índice comienza a bajar por mi brazo para terminar tomando mi mano delicadamente entre la suya, sonrío a un mas ante aquel hermoso gesto.

-Ooww! Que lindos-se escucha una voz femenina cerca de nosotros, eso hace que volvamos de la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos, ciento como la sangre sube hasta mis mejillas, James me sonríe tiernamente para voltear a ver a la portadora de aquella voz.

-Por favor no se besen enfrente de nosotros como ese par!-dice Dustin llegando hasta nosotros para luego apuntar a el par al que se refiere.

-No es nuestra culpa que tu no quieres buscarte una chica linda-dice Kendall separando se de Logan por un momento.

-Pero es necesario que lo hagan en publico?-comenta James divertido, ruedo los ojos no debió de decir nada ahora viene su típico de…..

-Acaso nosotros dijimos algo cuando se besaron antes del concierto?, no crean que nadie los vio-dijo Logan con una sonrisa de burla, a eso me refería, si no fuimos muy discretos, James se sonroja.

-Oh vamos chicos que importa-dice Victoria con una sonrisa-se ven tal lindos juntos! No le hagan caso a este-dice golpeando la cabeza de Dustin-tiene razón Kendall deberías buscarte a una chica y dejar de molestarlos-lo jala de una oreja llevándolo lejos, los 4 reímos ante la escena cada uno junto a su pareja.

-Todo bien?-pregunta Kendall mirándonos con una mirada de alegría, James y yo nos vemos para luego dirigir nuestra mirada asía el ojiverde.

-Todo perfecto-decimos los 2 al mismo tiempo, Logan nos alza los pulgares.

-Gracias por decirme que ya estaban saliendo!-dice James molesto lo conozco tan bien como para saber que esta fingiendo.

-Como has estado!-dice Kendall parándose y dirigiéndose al baño, Logan cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza divertido, me suelto de James para sentarme en la orilla de la pequeña cama.

-Lo conseguimos no?-me dirijo a Logan con una gran sonrisa, el asiente con la cabeza entusiasmado, me paro y tomo de nuevo la mano de James, que solo me mira con ternura lo que provoca que me sonroje de nuevo.

-Ven vamos haya atrás de nuevo-dice jalándome despacio, yo sin objeción camino asía donde el me jala.

-No hagan cosas malas-dice Kendall saliendo del baño, volteo para fulminarlo con la mirada, el solo me mira inocente.

-Más bien eso diría yo-digo por último cerrando la puerta con una risa, doy vuelta para encontrarme a James a escasos centímetros de mi observándome fijamente un una sonrisa de lado, es imposible no perderse es sus ojos, es imposible no querer acariciar su bello rostro y admirar esa sonrisa, me toma de la cintura pegándome a el, paso mis manos por su cuello jugando con sus cabellos, junta nuestras frentes.

-Te amo-digo con voz profunda y baja, con un tono de amor.

-Te amo amor solo a ti-dice cerca de mis labios, de nuevo nos sumergimos en uno de esos besos cargado de amor solo eso amor, cuando nos separamos estornudo lo que hace que James me obligue a acostarme y taparme en el sillón, no sin antes decirle que se acostara conmigo y nunca se fuera de mi lado, gustoso acepto, estamos los 2 acostados yo recostado en su pecho escuchando el palpitar de su corazón y sintiendo su respiración acompasada.

-Crees que todo salga bien?-le pregunto después de un rato de silencio.

-De que hablas Los-dice confundido.

-Sobre nosotros decirles a los demás, nuestra familia, amigos, nuestros Fans, la disquera….-digo comenzando a asustarme y si quieren que me separe de el?! Jamás haría eso jamás.

-Tranquilo-me abraza mas fuerte-mírame-alzo mi cabeza para verlo-quisiera decirte que todo saldrá estupendo pero no será así, será complicado y muchos querrán que no estemos juntos, pero juntos podremos salir adelante, no me importa la gente solo me importas tu, Logan, Kendall, Dustin incluso Victoria si los tengo a ustedes todo estará bien para mi, pero sobre todo si te tengo a ti-besa mi frente, sus palabras me reconfortan y me hacen sentir tranquilo tiene razón nada mas importa, solo el tenernos el uno con el otro.

Narrare yo xD

Al fin después de varias complicaciones los chicos están juntos, el deseado Kogan y el romántico Jarlos, por fin sus sueños se habían cumplido estar con la persona que tanto han deseado, claro a una pareja le costo mas que a la otra pero que importa ya. Pero a un no acaban los problemas, no toda su vida van a estar escondiendo su relación, eso quedo claro para los 4 pero la sola idea de perder no solo a la persona que aman los aterraba y claro perder la banda y con lo que han logrado, también algo muy importante que también podrían perder su razón de estar donde están sus Rushers tanto mujeres como hombres, claro que si de verdad están con ellos lo estarán sin importar que los apoyaran y seguirán amando no?

Los chicos hablaron tratando de decidir que era lo mejor, 2 de ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo, claro asustados y con un poco de miedo, gracias a sus novios lograron convencerlos y aceptar, el plan era que en su ultimo concierto del tour dar a conocer su relación enfrente del publico, para eso faltaba exactamente 1 semana, semana la cual disfrutaron al máximo como amigos, como novios, no solo ellos sino también con Dus y Vic quienes estaban de acuerdo con el plan y los apoyarían sin importar que. El concierto tan esperado llego con el, los nervios, el miedo, muchos sentimientos mezclados, el ambiente se podía sentir tenso, los chicos se miraban entre si tratando de relajarse y poder salir en unos cuantos minutos después de Victoria.

-Estas sudando-dice Logan mirando a su novio para luego reír nervioso, Kendall no dice nada solo sigue mirando al pequeño que tiene en frente preocupado-tranquilo, si las cosas no salen bien, yo seguiré contigo me costo mucho trabajo tenerte como para que nos separen así como así-lo tomo de la mano asiéndole saber que estaría ahí a un cuando el no quisiera lo que hizo que el rubio se relajara un poco.

-Seguro que es lo correcto no se James tengo…miedo-el latino trataba de darse ánimos en su mente pero todo era en vano ya que su conciencia creaba escenas para nada bonitas, James suspiro el tampoco estaba muy convencido que digamos pero era hoy o nunca.

-Amor, no pienses en cosas malas, por favor yo estoy contigo y así será siempre lo juro-el de ojos avellanos se acerco al mas pequeño de la banda, lo tomo por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y darle un beso reconfortante lleno de amor, sin importar que los vieran al fin y al cabo esa noche dirían la verdad.

-estaremos juntos los 4 sin importar nada chicos-dijo Kendall a sus 2 amigos y novio, ellos asintieron se dieron abrazo grupal y salieron al escenario donde hay su destino dependía. (eso sonó muy aca xD) Todo estaba normal, cantando, divirtiéndose, asiendo lo que les gusta, dejaron una canción para el final tal vez no quedara del todo bien en su situación pero algunos versos quedan perfectos así que comenzaron a cantarla, Kendall y Logan estaban muy cerca del uno con el otro mirándose todo el tiempo de la canción.

**We've been searching for that something that we could call our own****  
****But they tell us that we're too young and we need to let it go****  
****I can barely breathe, come run away with me**

**Don't you worry bout a thing, don't hurry cuz a love like this is forever****  
****They don't even know a thing, we'll show'em all that we're much better together****  
****The love we got is so untouchable**

James y Carlos también se miraban demostrándose en esa sola mirada el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro esto no paso desapercibido por sus fans, Carlos quería llorar con la siguiente frase pero se logro controlar pues sin que se dieran cuenta James paso delicadamente su mano por la espalda del latino para calmarlo.

**Got the whole world up against us, they wanna see us fall****  
****But our love is like a castle, they can't break down the walls**

**Like a force field all around us, two hearts with keep us strong****  
****Yea you got me and I got you, we're so untouchable**

**Don't you worry bout a thing, don't hurry cuz a love like this is forever****  
****They don't even know a thing, we'll show'em all that we're much better together****  
****The love we got is so untouchable**

Al terminar la canción los chicos estaban a punto de soltar las lagrimas, estaban a punto de decir todo cuando el publico entero comenzó a gritar…**Jarlos & Kogan Is Real! **Los 4 chicos de Big Time Rush quedaron con la boca abierta, pues no solo gritaban eso si no **Beso, sabíamos que era verdad, los apoyamos, los amos a un así.**

Fue en ese momento en el que los chicos no pudieron mas y soltaron las lagrimas, Kendall se acerco a Logan y le planto un tremendo beso frente a todos para aclarar todo de ellos, James tomo la mano de Carlos, la beso y dijo por el micrófono "El, es el amor de mi vida", todas y todos gritaron como locos.

Después de aquella noche no se hicieron esperar las noticias, algunos fans que los dejaron, las críticas, demasiadas cosas, pero no les importo pues con aquello se dieron cuenta de que no todos son unos homofóbicos y quienes de verdad están con ellos, no fue fácil al principio fueron unos largos meses pero todo salio mejor de lo que pensaron, con su familia pues lo tomaron muy bien, ellos también se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían aquellos chicos.

**3 años después **

Pov Kendall

Hoy se cumplen 3 años de que acepte ser novio de mi hermoso Logie, 3 increíbles y grandiosos años claro que hemos tenido nuestras pelas y momentos difíciles pero siempre tratamos de resolverlos juntos y lo conseguimos. También 3 increíbles años siguiendo con Big Time Rush, nuestros fans nos han apoyado mucho desde aquel concierto y eso de verdad nos llena de felicidad, ahora estamos a punto de estrenar nuevo disco y otra gira, solo de recordar lo locas que pueden ser las giras me resulta divertido. Oh no le había dicho, hoy también cumplimos un año de casados, si nos casamos el mismo día en el cual nos confesamos nuestro amor y nuestra primera cita, fue un tanto extraño como nos comprometimos.

FlasBlack

Regresamos Logan y yo a mi casa después de un largo día grabando la serie, lo note un tanto extraño conmigo, cortante, frío y molesto cosa que me hirió mucho, llegando a mi casa subí corriendo las escaleras a mi habitación trataba de que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos por el comportamiento de Logan, escuche la puerta, estaba recostado en mi cama y preferí no abrir los ojos.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo seco, abrí mis ojos para verlo estaba justo parado al pie de mi cama.

-Por que actúas así conmigo? Que fue lo que hice?-le hice las preguntas con la voz quebrada, el miro a otro lado enojado-dime no te quedes callado-me arme de valor para decirle yo ahora enojado.

-Como que por que?! Katelyn estaba coqueteando contigo y tu hay sonriéndole y charlando muy animadamente con ella-dice con la cara roja de la rabia, no se pero solté una risa-de que te ríes? No es gracioso!-trato de verdad no seguirme riendo pero me es imposible, el ahora esta mas molesto, me acerco a el.

-Logie….no estaba coqueteando conmigo-suelto una risa el me fulmina con la mira-en primera ella tiene novio-me acerco un poco mas a el-segunda solo me estaba asiendo burla de cómo actúo contigo-lo tomo de la cintura- y tercera eres adorable cuando te pones celoso-me inclino y lo beso-sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tu-el se relaja con lo que le digo y me da un beso.

-Es que parecía eso! No me culpes por ser celoso cualquier chica o chico si se lo propone puede conquistarte y enamorarte y alejarte de mi, te darás cuenta de que yo no soy suficiente para ti…..-se comienza a alterar, ruedo los ojos y lo callo con otro beso.

-Vamos Logan no pensé que fueras tan inseguro, además eso no va a suceder por solo te amo a ti y estaremos juntos siempre-el se aleja de mi y se sienta en la cama con la cabeza gacha, camino y me pongo de rodillas.

-Eso tu no lo sabes-doy un largo suspiro, no puedo creer que llevando 1 año y medio diciéndole cuanto lo amo no me crea.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me creas?-lo tomo de la barbilla alzando su cabeza, de repente sus ojos brillan y aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, lo miro alzando una ceja, no me puede pedir que lo haga suyo pues eso ya lo hice xD

-Cásate conmigo!-quedo totalmente en blanco, acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo? De los nervios comienzo a reír el solo me observa confundido por mi actitud tal vez piensa que no lo tomo enserio, o tal vez si tenga algo de razón digo no es muy rápido y para nada correcto en esta situación?

-Lo…logan….no por que pienses que me voy a ir de tu lado tengas que decir cosas que tal vez no quieras hacer-veo en sus ojos y veo el dolor de mis palabras.

-Crees que no lo quiero hacer Kendall?, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ¿te casarás conmigo?-no se que decir de nuevo, no dejo de observar sus hermosos ojos chocolate que me miran con suplica.

-Logan no se es que…es algo rápido y sigo pensando que lo haces por esa razón, no me mal interpretes también quiero estar contigo, tengo que pensar bien en tu propuesta y no fue muy romántica que digamos-(saque un poco la idea de la trilogía de cincuenta sombras xD se las recomiendo)le digo esto al final con pequeña sonrisa mostrando mis hoyuelos, el me devuelve la sonrisa pero veo que esta un poco triste.

-De acuerdo! De acuerdo, piénsalo pero no por mucho tiempo si-con eso nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y pasión, a un así no podía sacarme su propuesta de la cabeza.

Fin Del FlasBlack

Si muy extraño, después de pensarlo unos meses, decidí aceptar dándole una sorpresa en su cumpleaños, de regalo le di el si, desde que lo conocí no me arrepiento de nada si tuviera la oportunidad de repetir todo lo haría.

No solo lo tengo a el si no también a mis 3 mejores amigos, Dustin, Carlos y James, mi vida no puede ser mejor, se que cumpliré mi promesa al igual que Logan de siempre estar juntos.

Pov Carlos

Quien diría que llegaría hasta aquí con James han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos hasta este momento, no solo 3 años de relación si no mas años de avernos conocido y agradezco que haya existido Big Time Rush pues si el no hubiera conocido a unas increíbles personas que pasaron a formar parte de mi vida.

Hemos enfrentado muchas cosas juntos y agradezco a díos que no haya sacado a delante y no nos haya echo perder la fe, como olvidar nuestro primer beso cuando casi enloquezco por el beso! quise arreglar mi relación Alexa pero ella me ayudo a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y lastime mucho a mi Jamie por no darme cuenta antes, a tal punto de llagar esa vez borracho, pesar que nuestra amistad se había ido por la mierda, creo que eso fue lo mas difícil ocultar nuestros sentimientos, oh tal vez se compara la vez que Halston mintió gracias a dios ya no sabes nada de ella y espero que así sea! Nuestra primera pela como pareja fue un tanto ridícula pues fue cuando yo quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos y James decía que esperamos un poco, le dije que no me quería y por eso se negaba a vivir conmigo pero mi sorpresa fue que el ya había comprado una casa y solo estaba esperando a que se la entregaran y poder decirme que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos, si absurdo pero bueno paso no, ahora 3 años juntos quien lo diría no?

A un seguimos asiendo lo que nos gusta: actuar, cantar, seguir con nuestras fans, doy un largo suspiro de felicidad, que otra cosa puede mejorar esto…..

-Listo amor?-llega James a la habitación doy un salto pues tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche cuando entro.

-Me asustaste! Si vámonos-es un sábado por la tarde tenemos el día libre por lo que decidimos ir a la playa un rato buen James lo decidió.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte-me abraza y me da un beso en la frente, yo sonrío como idiota, nos quedamos así por un rato disfrutando del abrazo y del calor que nos brindamos con nuestros cuerpos-vamos!-me jala apresuradamente, río ante su entusiasmo y lo sigo, entramos en el auto y el maneja, podemos la radio y vamos cantando, puede que seamos novio pero compartimos algunos momentos como los amigos que éramos y somos.

Cuando llegamos la playa esta algo vacía me alegra, me quito la playera y solo me quedo en traje de baño al igual que James, estamos un rato sentados hasta que yo decido meterme al agua, estoy un rato hasta que veo de lejos como James entra.

-Por que tardaste tanto?-le digo con un puchero cuando llego hasta el, el solo sonríe y me toma de la cintura para besarme.

-Por que estaba asiendo algo-dice con voz misteriosa.

-Que cosa?-digo intrigado.

-Ven-nadamos hasta la orilla y salimos a un tomados de las manos me jala cerca y me indica que mire la arena, no puedo evitar soltar una lagrima, en la arena decía "Te amo".

-James..es hermoso como tu-veo como sus mejillas se toman rojas y sonríe tímido, enredo mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo jalo asía abajo para poder darle un beso.

-hay Carlos! te amo no se que haría sin ti amor eres lo mas importante que tengo aparte de Fox-ruedo los ojos claro no podía faltar xD

-sabes a veces tengo celos de el-digo mirándolo enojado.

-descuida Carlitos puede que ame a fox pero te amo mucho mas a ti-se abraza, escondo mi cabeza en su pecho relajándome por unos momentos escuchando el palpitar de su corazón.

Nos quedamos acostados sobre las toallas a un en la playa, yo recostado en el pecho de James, el acaricia mis manos jugando con mis dedos mientras vemos el hermoso atardecer que nos rodea, charlamos de cosas sin importancia cuando menos me doy cuenta de que ya es de noche el tiempo siempre se ve pasa rápido cuando estoy con el, es una hermosa noche muy estrellada xD

-vez las estrellas?-pregunta James después de un momento de silencio, puedo notar como se va poniendo nervioso.

-si es difícil no verlas-digo mientras alzo mi cabeza para verlo.

-podrías contarlas todas?-a que quiere llegar con esto?

-no jamás acabaría-contesto rápidamente.

-bueno pues eso es cuanto yo te amo Carlos-me mira con esa mirada suya y esa increíblemente hermosa sonrisa, se levanta para luego ayudarme a mi-quiero compartir toda mi vida junto a ti siempre, quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya por las mañanas cuando despiertas, salir contigo en todas tus fotos y que todos sepan que tu eres mío y que yo soy tuyo…-hay dios mío! Se pone de rodillas!-Carlos Roberto Pena me harías… el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?-saca una pequeña caja, la abre y en ella hay una sortija dorada, quedo completamente en blanco, no me imagine nada de esto, es tan romántico, no se, yo ni siquiera puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra, veo como se empieza poner nervioso, lo único que puedo hacer es asentir a modo de afirmación para abalanzarme sobre el aventándolo a la arene, yo quedando sobre el, río para luego besarlo en sonríe en el beso, siento sus suaves labios moverse con los míos, siento como su lengua paso por mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso abro mis labios al instante, nuestras lenguas se encuentran asiendo mas profundo en beso.

Y así fue que las cosas mejoraron, ahora si puedo decir que todo es perfecto se que tendremos problemas como cualquier pareja pero lo sabremos resolver, nos costo mucho llegar hasta donde estamos y eso siempre será lo que pensemos cada vez que tengamos un problema pues no fue fácil desde el principio no?

Conocidos, amigos, mejores amigos, novios, y ahora esposos al fin juntos.

Carlos, James, Logan y Kendall siempre estarán juntos como amigos unidos por la música a si siempre será no importa que la banda se separe.

Pensaron que ellas serian su ahora y para siempre pero se equivocaron, por que les fue tan difícil darse cuenta de lo que tenían ante sus ojos? Ahora que se han dado cuenta que solo una persona puede causar muchas emociones tanto físicas como emocionales no la dejaran ir tan fácil mente, la vida juega como ella quiera, solo nosotros sabremos sacar bien nuestras cartas, el destino no esta escrito y cualquier cosa puede pasar, eso fue justamente lo que paso, pero al final de todo, si supieron como jugar.

No siempre te das cuenta cuando te has enamorado, no te das cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes guardados.

Aunque una cosa es segura, por esa persona harías cualquier cosa, por mas insignificante que sea, pero algunas veces el miedo te traiciona, ni siquiera pueden salir aquellas palabras que tanto deseas y terminas traicionando al corazón, pero si bien el error algunas veces lo puedes corregir, poder hablar y ser correspondido, pelea por lo quieras y a quien ames, nunca te rindas y sobre todo no dejes de creer ni de soñar por que algunas veces las palabras se pueden quedar en papel….

**Hay voy a llorar me gusto mucho a mi espero que también a ustedes**

**muchas gracias por apoyarme y seguirme en este finc, pero sobre todo a I Love KL, Kenrusherboy, danrusherboy, YaoiLover143, y muchos mas **

**espero le haya ****gustado, pronto empezare otro pero sera **

**de uno o dos cap espero verlos hay ****gracias.**

**-Cinthya **


End file.
